For You, Anything
by wareagle884
Summary: AU. When two pieces come together the third awakens. The arrival of Zelda Harkinian at Ordon High School pulls Link Forrester into a battle against the ultimate evil. Can he live up to his ancestors legacy, or will the evil king have his revenge?
1. A Vision of Beauty

**For You, Anything**

A Legend of Zelda Fan fiction

Hey! Glad you're taking the time to read my work. This story is set in modern day Hyrule but, as you'll see, many of the normal characters are here. I've taken them from both _Ocarina of Time _and _Twilight Princess, _and some of their relationships with each other have changed, so it's almost like an AU.

This is my first fan fiction ever so please cut me a little slack eh? I do want constructive criticism though, so please give me all that you can.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Link, or anything else related to them. **_**Legend of Zelda **_**is not mine.**

With that said, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 – A Vision of Beauty

Link Forrester sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his barely open eyes. He glared at his alarm clock as it blared out a series of very angry sounding beeps. "Shut up will ya?" he moaned as he rolled over and slapped the OFF button, silencing the machine. He rubbed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "Well, here we go…" he muttered.

Link made his way out of the bed and into the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, enough for him to just stand there for a while, letting the stream soak him thoroughly. _I can't believe it, school's already here again. This is my senior year! After this, I'm headed for college…well, I hope so anyway, if Rusl doesn't keep me here on the farm for the rest of my life!_

After a few minutes of scrubbing himself down Link shut the water off and grabbed a towel hanging nearby. As he dried off he caught sight of himself in the mirror. _Man, all the work that Rusl gave me over the summer has really paid off. I've actually got some muscle now! _Actually, Link had always been pretty muscular. It was kind of natural for him. Working on the farm helped to keep him that way to.

He made his way back to his room to get himself dressed. His school outfit today consisted of khaki cargo pants, a t-shirt, digital watch, and his favorite boots. Overall, he liked to dress simple. Link never was much for trying to be fancy, whether it was clothes or anything else. He dug through his closet looking for his favorite shirt. "Where are you hiding? Don't tell me Uli threw it away…" he said, thinking aloud. "Ah! There you are!" He yanked the faded green garment from its hanger and quickly pulled it on.

After he finished getting dressed, he rushed back into the bathroom, took one last glance in the mirror, and in a flash he sprinted into the kitchen. He grabbed some toast that his Aunt Uli had made and headed out the door. "Have a good day sweetie! See you this afternoon!" she yelled. His Uncle Rusl was busy at the barn getting the tractor ready to plow the fields. "Link! Don't forget that I need you this afternoon okay?" Link however was already in his truck and blazing down the driveway.

Running a hand through his messy blonde hair, the seventeen year old flew down the road towards Ordon High School. He came to a screeching halt in the parking lot and brought the truck to a rest. His backpack in tow, he got out, slammed the door shut, and started making his way towards the main building. Just then a girl's voice called out to him. "Hey Link! How ya been?" Link looked around to see his friend Malon running towards him. "Good Mal, how about you?" "Just fine." the red-head replied. Malon was very much a country girl. She had a sense of fashion similar to Link's in that she liked to dress simple. Most of that had to do with the fact that she was such a tomboy. She spent a majority of her free time working with and riding horses. Despite her rugged hobbies though, Malon still had a very feminine beauty. There were actually a few times that Link had considered dating her, but ended up not doing it. Every time the thought entered his mind he always had the same response, _Nah, Mal's too much like a sister to me. It'd be so weird!_

"So how was your summer? I hardly ever saw you." Malon said. Link sighed. "I couldn't get away from my uncle! Rusl had me so busy all the time! I love my uncle and all but sometimes he's a slave driver." Malon nodded. "My dad can be like that, mostly because he sleeps all the time and leaves the work to me and our ranch hand, Ingo!" Her father was Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, famous all over Hyrule for the tasty milk that his cows produced.

The duo made their way into the school and began looking for their first class, Ancient Hylian History. Finding the right classroom, they took their seats and were talking to other students when their teacher Mr. Gaebora walked through the door. "All right settle down everyone!" he called, "Let me have your attention for just a moment!" After the class finally got quiet he continued, "I would first like to welcome all of you to Ancient Hylian History! In this class we'll get into all of the really fascinating things about ancient Hyrule. We'll talk in-depth about the legend of the Triforce, the three goddesses, and the hero and the princess who defeated the King of Evil years and years ago! Very exciting stuff!" The class didn't seem to match his enthusiasm but that didn't stop the veteran teacher from remaining energized.

"Now, what I really wanted your attention for is to introduce a new student to you!" Hearing this, the class looked up. Malon leaned towards Link. "A new person already?" Link shrugged "Guess they're getting an early start huh?" Mr. Gaebora motioned for the person to enter. The class focused all their attention on the door, waiting to see just who this new guy or girl was. _I hope it's not another stupid jerk like Mido. _Link thought to himself.

It wasn't.

Link's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. What walked through that door was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had golden blonde hair that fell gently down around her head and her shoulders. Her eyes were a captivating violet in color and they shined whenever the light touched them. She was dressed in a light pink sleeveless sweater top with a white long-sleeve button-up underneath it and a matching pink skirt and shoes. Link thought the color greatly complimented the color of her skin. She was slender to, much to his delight. Everything about her was positively angelic.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Zelda Harkinian. She is new here to Ordon High and I would like all of you to make her feel welcome." "Hi everyone." Zelda said quietly. Mr. Gaebora put his hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's see Zelda, where can you sit…?" Link saw the desk to his left was empty. _Oh goddesses please! _Gaebora noticed the empty chair. "Why don't you sit there beside Link!" _YES!! _The vision of beauty that was Zelda moved to the desk and quietly sat down. She looked over at Link and smiled, causing his heart to nearly leap through his throat. He flashed his best smile in return. "Hi. I'm Link." The boy managed to say. "I'm Zelda. Good to meet you." she replied. Link smiled again. _Well…I think I'm going to like history this semester._

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter – What Was That?**


	2. What Was That?

**For You, Anything**

Here's the 2nd chapter of the story. It picks up right where Chapter 1 left off. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – What Was That?

Gaebora picked up a heavy book with a very weathered cover and held it over his head. "This is a book from my own personal collection. I daresay it is older than any of you are! It contains just about every ancient legend and story ever told in Hyrule, including many of the ones we will talk about in this class. If you are interested I might let some of you look at it, but you must be careful with it!" Getting little response from his students, the seasoned professor set the book down and continued on.

"Now, I know it's only the first day but I want an idea of just how much my students already know. Let's start with a simple one: According to ancient legend, who were the three goddesses that created Hyrule?" Gaebora scanned the room but not a hand was in the air. "Does no one know the story?" Finally, after a few moments, Zelda quietly raised her hand. "Din, Nayru, and Farore." she answered. "That is right," Gaebora responded, "but what did each goddess do?" Zelda answered, "Din is the goddess of power, Nayru is wisdom, and Farore is courage." Gaebora nodded, motioning for her to continue. "According to legend, the three goddesses descended upon Hyrule when it was only a formless mass. Din gave the world its form and shape, Nayru gave the world law, and Farore created those beings that would uphold the law." Gaebora had a satisfied smile on his face. "Very good Miss Harkinian! I can see I will enjoy having you in this class." Link was impressed. _Not only is she beautiful, she's smart to!_

School went on as normal for the rest of the day but to Link's disappointment he didn't see Zelda in any other classes. Around noon, his class headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Tray in hand, he found Malon and plopped down in the seat beside her. Several minutes passed and neither of them had said a word. Malon glanced over to find her friend scanning the lunchroom, like he was searching for someone. "Trying to find your new girlfriend?" she teased. "What's that supposed to mean?" Link replied. "C'mon Link, I saw you nearly fall out of your seat when that new girl walked in. I thought I was going to have to throw a bucket of cold water on you!" the red-head answered. "Zelda's pretty but I wasn't _slobbering_ over her, if that's what you mean. You wouldn't be jealous would you Malon?" he said with a smirk. Malon punched him in the arm. "You wish I was, and don't you try to change the subject!" she laughed. "Besides, somebody has to keep you from making a fool of yourself." Their topic of conversation changed after that and for the rest of lunch Link tried to avoid talking about Zelda. He wasn't sure if Malon really was joking or if the jealousy he heard in her voice was genuine. _She can't be jealous. Malon doesn't even like me that way…right?_

At the end of the day students were gathered in the locker area getting ready to leave. As Link walked in he noticed Zelda standing at her locker with Mido leaning against the one beside her. Carefully watching them, he walked to his locker and started putting his books away. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Mido was trying to talk to Zelda, the key word being _trying_. _What does he think he's doing? She's way too smart to fall for him! _Link couldn't hear what Mido was saying, but he could tell by Zelda's reaction that it was making her uncomfortable. Then, frustration apparent on his face, Mido reached out and grabbed Zelda by the arm, making her wince in pain.

What happened next left everyone speechless.

Something snapped inside of Link's mind. From out of nowhere came an anger that filled his entire being and quickly exploded into a terrifying rage. Like a bolt of lightning streaking across the sky, Link Forrester shot across the room and executed a flying tackle that took both him and Mido to the floor. Zelda screamed and stumbled back. Link then proceeded to hit Mido with a series of punches that knocked the young man out cold. Mido had tried to push Link off of him, but to no avail. It was as if he had somehow become superhuman. In his sudden fury he shouted "Don't you ever touch the princess again!" Then, just as quickly as it came, his wrath suddenly disappeared.

As if coming out of a trance, Link shook his head and looked around. Everyone there was staring at him, including Zelda, all in a stunned silence. He looked down to see Mido's unconscious form beneath him. "What the…what…what happened?" he said. Another student answered him, "Dude, what do you mean what happened? You totally knocked him out! Then you screamed 'don't ever touch the princess again!' Were you talking about the new girl? Is she your girlfriend?" More people began to gather around, including teachers. Embarrassment spread across Link's face. He looked at Zelda and tried to say something but was dragged off by a football coach before he got the chance. Others helped Mido up as Zelda grabbed her belongings and made a hasty exit.

Later that day, after his punishment had been decided, Link sat in his truck, his head resting against the steering wheel. _WHAT WAS THAT? What happened to me? _The events played through his mind again and again. He remembered vividly being at the locker and watching as Mido pestered Zelda. At first he was only a little concerned but then Mido put his hands on her. _Why did that bother me so much? I mean, I don't like any guy hurting a girl but this was different…I mean…I wanted to kill him!_ _And what was with that princess thing? Why did I say that? I screamed it to! I am such an idiot! _

Link tried to forget what had happened but still, just the thought of Mido or anyone else hurting Zelda made him furious. His actions had gotten him suspended for the next day. The principal had taken it easy on him since others had said that Link was only coming to Zelda's defense. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _What is Rusl going to say?_

Just then he heard a tapping sound on his passenger window. He looked over and to his complete surprise, saw Zelda standing there! In a state of shock, he quickly unlocked the door. Zelda opened it and smiled softly. "May I get in?" she asked. "You…you want to get in?" he stammered. She nodded yes so Link grabbed all the junk that littered the seat and threw it onto the truck bed. The young lady hopped in and closed the door.

Link didn't know what to say or how to begin. He felt like he had so much to apologize for. Where could he start? Thankfully, he didn't have to. "Are you okay, you know, after earlier today? I hope you didn't get in too much trouble." Zelda said. Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I got suspended for tomorrow. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened today. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to embarrass you-"

"Oh no, it's okay." Zelda interrupted. "I actually waited for you here to thank you." Link's mind was now blown. "To thank me?" he said. Zelda nodded, "Yeah, I've only been here one day and I can already tell Mido's not my type." she said with a laugh. Link laughed to, more astonished than anything. _This girl is amazing! I embarrassed her in front of the whole school and she's laughing about it! Does she not think I'm a total psychopath? _

There was a brief silence before Zelda continued. "You seem like a really nice guy Link. I know we've only just met and all but…somehow I just know that about you." "You think guys that fly into a rage and beat the tar out of people are nice?" he replied. Zelda shook her head. "No, I know you aren't like that. I heard other students, even teachers, saying they couldn't believe _you_ did that. Besides, you were defending me, so I wanted to thank you." Link grinned and nodded in disbelief. "Well then, you're welcome." With that said, Zelda opened the door and slid out of the truck. "Enjoy your 'free day' tomorrow." she kidded. Link gave a disheartened laugh "I hardly think there's going to be anything 'free' about it, but thanks anyway." Zelda laughed and then finally closed the door. She waved bye to him and walked back to her car, got in, and drove off.

Link put his head back on the steering wheel, except this time he was laughing. _This has got to be the craziest day of my life. What else could possibly happen?_

………………………………………….

**_In the darkness the beast felt an all too familiar sensation_**

**_It sprang from its near eternal slumber and began to search for the source_**

**_all the time shouting two names in its own twisted tongue…_**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter – The Legend of Zelda**


	3. The Legend of Zelda

**For You, Anything**

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Life has been pretty hectic lately but to make up for it I've made this chapter extra long. Here you go!

Chapter 3 – The Legend of Zelda

Link sat outside on the hood of his truck, watching the sun slowly sink behind the horizon. The sky was a vibrant mixture of purple, blue, and orange, making it seem like it was on fire as the day faded into night. Even though the sight was certainly something to behold the young man's mind was far from nature's colorful display.

Today had been the "free day" that Zelda had joked about and he had spent all of it working with his uncle on the farm. Rusl had decided that an appropriate punishment for him would be doing both of their shares of work for the day, along with anything else Rusl decided, by himself. Rusl was a strict disciplinarian, always had been, and didn't tolerate people going against his rules. He woke his nephew up at 4 a.m. and put him to work all day long. This meant that Link had to feed animals, work fields, and work on farm equipment by himself with no help from anyone. Only a few moments ago had Rusl decided the boy had done enough.

Uli proved to be Link's only oasis in this day from Hades. Even though he was being punished, she still managed to sneak him drinks and snacks when he needed them. Rusl wouldn't have liked it but she really didn't care. Link chuckled at the thought of his aunt's sometimes overpowering kindness. She was the only person that had ever been able to put Rusl in his place.

His body was dead tired and his mind wasn't far behind. He had come outside to get some time to himself and try to relax before he called it a day. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze for a moment as the sun continued to sink and the sky finally turned to black. Link sighed and jumped down off the vehicle. _I can't remember the last time I worked this hard. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow..._

He made his way inside and passing by his aunt and uncle in the living room, went straight to his room and to bed.

The next morning came and Link found himself hurting all over. _OW! Aw man, I can hardly move! _Getting ready this morning proved to be a quiet a chore. Link crept slowly out of his room and started the shower.The water felt good as usual but unfortunately did little to ease his pain. After almost falling over trying to get dressed he grabbed his things and crawled into the truck. Driving wasn't to terribly difficult so he carefully made his way into the Ordon High parking lot.

Grunting as he moved, Link slowly hobbled towards his class. He was certainly used to working on a farm, but this was to the extreme. Rusl had made him do _everything _by himself. By the time he arrived at class most of the students were already there. Link looked in to see both Malon and Zelda at their desks, the red haired girl in the desk to the right and the blonde haired girl in the desk to the left. Their faces changed to looks of surprise when they saw him limp to his seat. He looked absolutely terrible. "What happened to you!?" Malon said. Link grimaced as he sat down in the chair. "My uncle tried to work me to death as punishment for the fight. He woke me up at four in the morning and I didn't stop until sundown." "Oh no! I am so sorry!" Zelda said. Link turned to her. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything." "Yes, but…" Zelda wanted to say something to comfort him but found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't explain it, but something deep down inside of her yearned to help him. Malon glanced over at Zelda. She could see the look of deep concern and compassion for Link in her violet eyes. _Why are you looking at him that way? You don't even know him! And why did he beat up Mido for you? Is he just trying to get you to like him? Seems a little extreme for just a crush, I wish I had been there to actually see it! I don't understand!_

The moment was interrupted as Gaebora walked into the room and every one quickly settled down. "Good morning everyone! I hope you are ready to get started because today we are going to cover one of the most well-known stories in all of Hyrule's history: the legend of the Princess of Destiny who, along with the great Hero of Time, defeated the King of Evil many, many years ago." The students came to attention and tried to focus. Link tried to relax in his chair but it didn't matter what position he was in, he could not get comfortable. _All my muscles hurt, my skin hurts, and I'm pretty sure my hair hurts to. _Gaebora grabbed a stool and sat down in front of the class. He looked around and noticed Link. "Good to see you back with us today Mr. Forrester." Link smiled weakly. "Glad to be here sir." Gaebora nodded, noting the touch of sarcasm in Link's voice. "Anyway, as I was saying, the legend of the Princess of Destiny is one of Hyrule's oldest stories and has been told and retold numerous times. It has been the subject of numerous books, plays, and even some major films! Unfortunately, because the tale has been told so many times by so many people, the story has taken on many different incarnations, so there are now _several _versions of the legend. I will tell you one of them today." One of the students spoke up. "What were their names?" Gaebora furrowed his brow. "I'm afraid that over time many of the details of the story have been lost. Among those were the names of the main characters." The class nodded and had a disappointed look. "Don't let that hinder you though!" Gaebora responded, "Now, on with the story!"

The teacher began with the Triforce. "The story really begins with the Triforce, an ancient relic of immeasurable power. According to legend, the Triforce is composed of three golden triangles left behind by the goddesses when they finished their creation of Hyrule. These triangles contain the essence of the goddesses and inside each one rests the power of one of the three, meaning that there is a Triforce of Power, a Triforce of Wisdom, and a Triforce of Courage." He held up a drawing he had of the three relics. "The King of Evil invaded the Sacred Realm where the Triforce was kept and stole the one that represented Power. The other two were then magically whisked away to those most worthy to hold them, the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time, Wisdom and Courage respectively."

Gaebora cleared his throat and continued. "Furious that they had been taken away from him, the King of Evil gathered all the forces of darkness and launched an assault on Hyrule. The Princess, knowing there was no other hope, used the power of the Triforce to summon the Hero of Time. He then embarked on a quest to awaken the ancient Sages of Hyrule and along with the Princess, used their power to seal away the evil one forever!"

Gaebora went on discussing the story until the bell rang. Link carefully got up, trying to ignore the soreness in his back. He then noticed Zelda was looking at him. "Um…I just wanted to say sorry again for all the trouble you got in with your uncle." Zelda whispered. Link shook his head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Zelda frowned. "I'd like to make it up to you somehow."

"I told you, you don't have to do anything," Link protested, "unless you know somebody who can give awesome back massages…" he added with a laugh. Zelda suddenly smiled. "Meet me after school." Link looked confused. "Huh?" Zelda didn't say anything else, only grinning at him as she walked off to her next class. Link looked over at Malon, only to find her watching Zelda walk out the door, a very serious expression on her face.

The day went on rather painfully for Link. He was positive by now he had pulled something in his back during his "punishment" yesterday. On top of that, he had to deal with every other person asking him if he and Zelda were dating. "Good job Link! She's _hot!_" one person remarked. Link only rolled his eyes and moved on. When classes were finally over, he walked back to his truck and opened the door. Just as he was about to turn the key in the ignition he saw a car coming towards him. _Oh yeah…Zelda wanted me to meet her after school. _The vehicle came to a rest and the blonde rolled her window down. "Got time to talk?" Link nodded, "Sure. I wasn't looking forward to going home anyways." "Follow me to the park." she responded. _Follow you? You're the one who just moved here. _Still, Link followed her and the two soon arrived at the Ordon City Park.

Zelda got out and sat down on top of a nearby picnic table as Link slowly followed. He then eased onto it himself. "Well, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Zelda responded by cracking her knuckles. "Lay down." _What? _"Lay down?" he asked, "Why?"

"Just lay down." she said, motioning for him to lie across the table. "I'm going to give you a back massage." _SAY WHAT!? _Link almost lost his composure, but managed to keep himself together. "Okay…" he replied, trying his best to be cool. He stretched out across the table and felt Zelda's soft hands begin to rub his aching back. The feeling that rushed through his body was nothing short of sheer ecstasy. _How about this! I'm getting a back massage from the hottest girl alive! _"Y'know…if anyone sees this they're definitely going to think you're my girlfriend." he joked. Zelda laughed. "Whatever…I'm just repaying you for saving me the other day."

Link closed his eyes. Just as he was really beginning to relax he felt Zelda's hands come to a halt. "Heeeeeyyyy….why'd you stop?" he muttered sleepily. Zelda didn't reply. "Zelda?" Link turned his head and looked up. "Zelda? What's wrong!?" The girl's face held a look of absolute terror. Link sat up and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her attention. "Zelda!? Hey! What's wrong!?" She didn't respond, instead remaining still, her eyes fixed forward, with the same horrified look on her face. Her breathing suddenly became very rushed and tears began to stream down her cheeks. _What's going on!? _Link looked all around but didn't see anything unusual. Then, he looked down at Zelda's left hand and saw something _very_ unusual. On the back of her hand, shining with a bright light, were three golden triangles! _Hey…that looks like the Triforce Gaebora showed us in class! _No sooner had Link realized this that the emblem disappeared and Zelda fell against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and cried out, gripped with fear. Link put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "It's alright Zelda. It's alright. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you." He wasn't sure what she was so afraid of but that felt like the right thing to say. She buried her head in his shoulder and continued to sob as he softly stroked her hair.

After a few moments the girl finally managed to regain her composure. She picked her head up from Link's shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What happened?" Link finally asked. Her voice still choked from crying she quietly answered "I…I was trapped in this dark room and then…I saw a monster…"

**End of Chapter 3**

**AN: I'm going to stop naming chapters ahead of time. I always think of a title I like better later on.**


	4. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**For You, Anything**

**A quick reminder here, please send me a review when you finish reading! I really want to know what you think!****  
**

Chapter 4 – Nightmares and Dreamscapes

"You saw a monster?" Link said in surprise. Zelda nodded, trembling as she spoke. "I…I was here and then suddenly everything turned black and I was in this dark room. I couldn't see anything or hear anything. I remember it being so cold. Then…" Her voice choked again as she recalled the horrific moment. "I saw this thing…coming toward me. It was really big…with bright yellow eyes. It roared and started to charge at me! I tried to run but I couldn't! I couldn't move or scream or anything! I thought it was going to crush me but then I was suddenly back here."

Link stared at her in silence. Normally he would have accused someone who saw things like that of being on drugs but _he_ had seen something as well:her hand glow with the Triforce emblem. _Should I tell her about that? _"Link, what is it?" His expression must have given away his thoughts. Link gave her a grave look, "Zelda…when you were seeing that vision…I saw something to. When I was trying to snap you out of it I saw three gold triangles on the back of your left hand and they were glowing. The moment you came to they disappeared. They looked like the Triforce that Gaebora showed us in class." Her eyes grew wide in shock. "What? You've got to be joking!"

"I swear it's true." Link responded. Zelda stared at the ground, trying to comprehend what the boy was telling her. "I saw that same thing on my hand in the dream, or vision, or whatever you want to call it. I thought it was just part of the dream though. I didn't think it was real! I'm scared Link…" Link tried his best to be comforting. "It'll be alright. Go home and get some rest Zelda. We'll try to figure this out later." The girl nodded quietly and walked to her car. She stopped just before she got in. "Link…I didn't see any of those things until I touched you." Link didn't show any reaction to her words. He only continued to watch as Zelda got in her car and drove off. Link then got in his own vehicle and departed as well.

As Link sped down the asphalt his mind was filled with Zelda's description of her vision. He again thought of the Triforce that appeared on her hand. _Was that for real? What does it mean? I know I saw it. Were we…were we hallucinating? _Suddenly an enormous pain seized his left hand. "AAAHH!" he screamed and let go of the steering wheel. The truck swerved on the road and threatened to throw him into oncoming traffic. Fighting the pain back, he grabbed the wheel again, yanked the vehicle off the road, and slammed the brakes, bringing it to a stop. He grabbed his hand and applied pressure, trying to ease the throbbing hurt. However, the pain only became worse. His whole body was shaking. He had never felt anything like this before. His heart was racing and he started sweating profusely. Link grunted and yelled, fighting to get himself under control. _What's happening to me!? Help me! Somebody!_ Then he felt another pain hit his left hand. He looked down and gasped. The back of it shone with a bright golden light and three identical triangles now appeared in the skin, exactly like the ones on Zelda's hand. Darkness then clouded his vision and Link felt himself losing consciousness. Before finally succumbing he let out one final yell and collapsed onto his truck seat.

_**You will face worse than this…Hero of Time…**_

_Who are you?_

_**It is time.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Awaken now… and become the man you were destined to be!**_

_Wait, I don't understand…_

_**Chosen Hero…protect her at all costs.**_

When Link came to he found himself still lying on the truck seat. He slowly got up and looked around. The vehicle was still sitting in the same place it had been when he had passed out. He looked at his hand again. _Nothing…it's normal now. The pain's gone to. _He then remembered the voice he had heard. _Who was that talking to me? I feel like I've heard that voice before somewhere. _He tried to think of some place, anywhere, that he might have heard it before but he could think of nothing. _ I have to talk to Zelda first thing tomorrow. _He then grabbed the key, fired the truck up, and quickly headed home.

The next morning Link left for school early, hoping to find Zelda there also. He didn't have to wait long, because she was there searching for him. "How are you?" he asked. "I didn't have any more visions if that's what you mean." she answered. "Yeah? Well I sorta did and mine almost got me killed." Link replied. He then went on to tell her his whole experience from yesterday. Zelda sighed. "What's happening to us Link? Are we going crazy?" Link shook his head. "I don't know, but both of us have seen those triangles now. What if they really are the Triforce? What does it all mean?" They stood silent for a moment, trying to make some sense out of it all. Zelda then turned to Link, "I have an idea. Let's get that book that Gaebora has about the Hylian legends. It might tell us something." Link nodded. "Sounds good to me."

When they got to the class room the rotund professor was nowhere to be found. Link let out a frustrated breath. "I guess we'll have to wait 'till after class." he muttered. It wasn't long before the other students began filing in and Gaebora followed shortly behind them.

Link didn't notice Malon as she entered the room. His mind was too occupied with things like visions and the Triforce. The red-head sat down and turned to him. "What are you thinking so deeply about?" Link didn't respond. "Link? Hello?" Link finally looked up. "What? Oh hey Mal." he whispered. Malon noticed the serious expression on his face. "Is something wrong?" "No, nothing." he said. Malon continued to stare at him. His voice said one thing but his expression, his body language, said something totally different. "Link, if something's wrong you know you can tell me right?" "I know Malon and I appreciate it but trust me, everything's alright." Accepting defeat this time, Malon faced the front again as Gaebora entered the room. Link lowered his head. _I'm sorry Malon. I really am. I wish I could tell you what's happening but I don't think you'd understand. I don't want you worrying either. I don't want anyone worrying. Zelda and I will figure this out and hopefully put an end to it. _Across from him, Zelda saw the look on Link's face. She had heard his and Malon's conversation. _I know it hurts you to lie to her Link. She's been your friend for so long. I'm so sorry this is happening…_

Despite Gaebora's rather energetic lessons, Link and Zelda found it hard to concentrate on class. Both were afraid that at any moment the Triforce was going to reappear on their hands and something else weird, and possibly painful or scary, would happen to them. Thankfully it didn't.

After the bell rang Link went to Gaebora. "Excuse me sir, but could I borrow that book of yours for today?" Gaebora happily obliged. "Glad to see you're taking an interest in the class Mr. Forrester. Just remember to be careful with it. It is rather old." "Don't worry." Link said with a smile. Gaebora handed him the book. As Link grabbed it he felt Gaebora's grip still holding onto it. The teacher looked at him with a smile on his face and gave him a quick wink. He then let the book go and began talking to other students. Link gave him a confused look. _What was that about? _Too worried with other things to really bother with it he exited the room.

Link found Zelda waiting for him in the hall. "Let's meet in the library after school." "Okay." Zelda replied. They didn't see Malon watching the two of them as they talked. _He's spending more and more time with her. He can't talk to me, his best friend, but he can talk to her?_

Link felt a little better that he now had Gaebora's book on Hylian legends. He hoped that maybe it could shed some light on things. He had to resist the temptation to take it out and tear through the pages all day, telling himself that for right now he needed to concentrate on classes. The time for solving this mystery wasn't far off.

Later that day Link met Zelda at the library as planned. "I thought today would never end." he said. Zelda agreed, "I know what you mean." The two made their way past the endless rows of books and found an empty table safely tucked away from the numerous other students. The duo sat down and Link pulled out the weathered tome. Setting it on the table, they opened it up and turned to the section concerning the Triforce. They found images of several paintings that had been done about the legend. "Look at these." Zelda said. She pointed to the first one, a painting of the goddesses hovering around the newly created relic. Link nodded. "That's it alright…"

They continued to search. Another painting showed a young man dressed in a green tunic with a green cap on his head holding a sword and shield in his hands. He had very handsome features, with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes, very similar to Link's. He was fighting with another man, this one dressed in black armor with a giant broadsword in his hands. This man was like the opposite of the other. He was taller with dark skin and bright red hair atop his head. His nose came down to a point in front of his face and his eyes held a malevolence that made you uncomfortable to look at him. What Link and Zelda noticed instantly was that both men had Triforce emblems on their left hands. Link read the text aloud, "The Hero of Time, who held the Triforce of Courage, fought against the King of Evil, the one who abused the Triforce of Power, with the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane. When the King saw that he could not defeat the Hero…" The words continued on the next page. Link flipped the paper over to find another painting on the other side. Zelda saw it and gasped. "Link! That's what I saw! That's the monster from my vision!" The painting displayed a large, grotesque looking beast in combat with the young man in green. It was humanoid in appearance except for its face, which looked more like a boar than a man.

Not far from them was a young lady dressed in a regal looking pink dress. She also had blonde hair and the emblem of the Triforce shone on her left hand. Link continued reading, "…he then used the Triforce to change himself into a monstrous being devoid of conscious or feeling in a last effort to defeat the Hero. However, with the help of the Princess of Destiny, who held the Triforce of Wisdom, the Hero was able to overcome this monstrosity and seal him in the Sacred Realm."

Zelda spoke, "Link…they had the Triforce on their hands and we have it on ours…what does it mean?" Link didn't say anything. He only sat trembling in his chair. He then noticed that the text went on for a little longer. He read "Even though the Hero and Princess imprisoned the Evil King it is believed that he cannot be held forever. If he were to ever escape, it is said that the Hero and Princess must rise up again to defeat him. How this is possible though, no one is certain."

Link stopped reading and the two looked at each other. They didn't want to say what they were thinking. The possible meaning of these things was something far too frightening. They knew what they had seen. They couldn't deny it. Zelda's vision of the boar-faced monster, the voice that spoke to Link, telling him to become who he was born to be and protect _her _at all costs. They could not ignore them. Then, before any of this, there was the violent anger that welled up inside of him when he saw someone harm Zelda.

Link reached out and took the girl's hand. "Zelda, I don't know what all of these things mean but I want you to know one thing…I will protect you no matter what." He spoke these words with the same voice he had spoken his words of comfort earlier, and they had brought peace to her in her moment of need. Not only that, but he spoke these words with more conviction than he had anything else in his life. He _would_ protect her. _No matter what._ Zelda looked at him and smiled warmly, placing her other hand around his. "Thank you." she whispered. Link smiled back at her and for a moment the two found peace as they looked into each other's eyes.

It would not be long before no one would be able to find peace.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Best of You

**For You, Anything**

Chapter 5 – Best of You

Link pushed open the door of the school building and waited for Zelda to walk through. She smiled at him as she passed by and waited for him to catch up. The two were walking side by side as they made their way across the large parking lot towards their vehicles. The lot was mostly clear by now and only a few cars remained. Many of the students had left long ago, but they had stayed behind, caught up in their research on the Triforce. The sky was displaying its brilliant twilight colors, a fiery mixture of red, purple, orange, and blue. The clouds looked like an artist had taken his brush and lightly dashed them across the evening sky. The sight was very beautiful and filled them both with a sense of awe and wonder.

As they walked they couldn't help but think about all that had happened to them in just the course of one week. They had only met just a few days ago and already they felt like they had known each other forever. These had been an intense few days but in this time they had forged a closeness that few others knew.

As they walked Link felt Zelda's hand touch his. He then felt her gently interlock his fingers with hers. Surprised, he turned his head to see Zelda looking at him, her cheeks blushing. Feeling his heart rate shoot through the roof, Link smiled at her, blushing a little as well. The two then walked hand-in-hand across the lot to their vehicles. When they reached Zelda's car the girl turned to face Link. She didn't let go of his hand, instead she reached out and grabbed his other one as well. She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out. She didn't really know what to say to express what she was feeling at that moment. Link only continued to smile…until he noticed tears streaming down from her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Zelda looked at him again, "Nothing…everything's going to be okay, right?" Link nodded. "I promise." Zelda eyes had a look like she was pleading with him, begging him for reassurance. "Link, if something bad did happen, would you really be there for me?" Link smiled and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know I would."

"Even if it was dangerous?"

"Especially if it was dangerous."

She looked away from him and continued to speak. "What if the King of Evil does return? That would put us all in danger. I don't want you getting hurt Link. I can't bear the thought-" The boy took his hand and gently turned her face towards him, looking her straight in the eyes.

"For you princess, I'd face anything."

The young lady stood silent. She knew he meant it. She knew in her heart of hearts that he would hold true to every word he had spoken to her. There was a fire burning in his blue eyes that told her that. He had set himself on protecting her, defending her from any danger, and nothing would stop him.

The two found themselves drawing closer to each other. Zelda pressed her body closer to Link's and Link leaned in towards hers. They closed their eyes and for the first time, their lips met in a kiss.

On the other side of the lot, Malon stood talking to her friend Ruto. Ruto's car was in the shop so Malon had agreed to take her home after swim team practice. As they went to get in her car, Malon looked up and noticed two people on the other side of the lot. She then saw who they were and what they were doing. "Isn't that Link and the new girl…oh what's her name…Zelda?" Ruto said. Malon only whispered a reply. "Yeah, yeah it is…"

Link came home that night to find that another car was sitting in his truck's usual spot. He parked and then peered through the darkness. _Is that…Malon? _Link got out and started walking towards the vehicle. Sure enough, out of the car came a girl with dark red hair. "Is that you Mal?" Link said. "Yeah, it's me." she replied. Link came up beside her and leaned against the side of the car. "What are you doing out here this late?" She didn't immediately respond. Instead, she looked around for a moment before finally posing a question of her own. "What did you do after school Link? I looked for you but didn't find you." A twinge of nervousness shot through the boy's body. "I was doing some research on the Triforce for History. I don't want to get behind this year." Malon nodded, biting her lip at same time. Link could tell the look on her face meant she wasn't happy about something. "Did you do your research by yourself? You didn't have a partner?" The tone of her voice spoke volumes. Link finally asked the question, his voice turning serious, "What's wrong Mal?"

Malon had never been very good at hiding her temper. Many people said that it was appropriate she had red hair for that very reason, and right now, she did not feel like _trying_ to hide it. "Who is this Zelda girl Link?" she said, her voice laced with contempt. Link's nervousness only got worse. "The new girl? I'm just trying to be friendly to her, since she's new and all. It's good when you're new and people are nice to you." he answered with an awkward grin. Malon nodded. "Yeah, yeah it feels good, and it must have felt really good when you were SHOVING YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT!" She screamed at him with such force that Link actually stumbled back in fear. "If you weren't _slobbering_ over her before Link, you certainly were then!"

Link looked at her, watching as tears welled up in her eyes and her lower lip trembled.

She paused for a moment before continuing to release her frustration, her voice choked with emotion, "How long have we known each other Link? Ever since we were toddlers right? We've grown up together right?" Link nodded, still in shock at her explosion of anger. "Yeah, but are you upset that I kissed her?" Malon continued, "Ever since she's been here you've stopped talking to me. I can see that something has been bothering you over the last few days and instead of coming to me, your _best friend_, and talking to me about it, you shut me out! Even at lunch you just sit there and don't say a word to anyone. Do you know how much that hurts me Link? Can you understand that?" Link stood there dumbfounded. "Then, as if that wasn't enough, I see you in the parking lot _making out with her._" Link scratched his head. "Mal, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way."

The girl gave him a look that made his blood run cold.

"You didn't know!? YOU DIDN'T KNOW!? Was it not obvious!? Did I not drop enough hints for you!?" She let out a frustrated yell. "BOYS ARE IDIOTS!" Link cringed. Normally he would have tried to defend his male honor, but now he dare not even think of it. Malon began to cry. Link stood and watched, not knowing if he should try to comfort her or just give her some space. She turned to Link, a pitiful look on her face. "Link…I love you. I've always loved you. We've been best friends for years, and that's good and all, but I want to be more. I've just always been afraid you didn't feel the same way."

Malon took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. Link tried to say something, anything, that could be comforting but nothing suitable came to mind. Malon looked out into the woods that surrounded the farm. "It was going to be this year…" Link looked up. Malon continued, speaking like she was talking to herself more than him. "This was going to be the year that I told you how I really felt about you, and just as I got up the nerve to finally do it, here comes this blonde with a perfect body and brain to match. I could just see all my plans going up in smoke before my eyes." Anger again seeped into her voice. "It's just not fair. In one week she managed to do what I've been hoping for all my life. In one week that…that _tramp-_"

"HEY!"

Link's outcry had been immediate and strong…and he immediately regretted it. There had been outrage in his voice, incensed by someone insulting Zelda. For just a flickering moment that same anger he had felt with Mido reappeared, but went away when he realized who he was yelling at. All he had said was one word, but Malon understood everything it meant. The look on Link's face, the look in his eyes, had told her everything. Link stared at the ground again, feeling even worse now than he did before.

The red-head slowly turned and opened the door to her car. She spoke, but never looked at Link as she did. "I see. I'm sorry that I tried to come between you. Goodbye Link. I hope you and Zelda are happy together." With that she got in and slammed the door shut. "Malon, wait." he called. It did no good though, as she promptly fired up the engine and was soon rushing down the driveway. Link stood in the yard, feeling like total scum. _I couldn't tell her about us…could I? I mean, she wouldn't understand all that stuff about the Triforce and the King of Evil and… _He closed his eyes and shook his head. _It doesn't matter. Malon is my friend. A good friend. I should have trusted her more. I __**am**__ an idiot. _

That night Link had terrible nightmares. In these dreams he saw nothing but fire and destruction all around him. The sky overhead was the color of blood and the clouds were no different. In the distance he could hear the sounds of people screaming and crying, as if they were in terrible pain. He found himself standing in the middle of a vast desert. Suddenly the ground shook and an enormous black castle rose out of the dirt and stood before him. He watched as its massive doors swung open and an ominous, shadowed figure appeared. He couldn't make out who it was but the person began to motion for him to come forward. Just as Link started to move toward him, the figure transformed into a massive shadow monster. Terrified, Link tried to run but it was no good. The thing soon overtook him and pounced on him.

Link awoke with a cry and bolted up in his bed. He searched his surroundings to find that he was not in the jaws of a monster but rather in his own bedroom. He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head between them. Then, he himself began to cry. All of this was getting to be too much. All the weird dreams, the Triforce, the King of Evil, Zelda, the whole event with Malon, and now this nightmare were more than he cared to handle. For an hour he just sat in his bed trying to console himself. Only last week life had been so very simple.

The next morning came and Link felt worse than he looked. He had hardly slept at all and he had to force himself out of bed. When he arrived at school he saw that Malon was not at her usual spot. In fact, she wasn't at school at all. Link shuffled over to his desk where Zelda was waiting for him. She noticed his downtrodden appearance. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What's right?" he responded sarcastically. After some prodding, Zelda finally got him to tell her the entire story. He related to her all the events that happened after he left her at the parking lot yesterday. After he finished, Zelda sat in silence.

Finally she spoke, "I'm sorry Link. If I had known that all this would happen I would have never come here." Link sat up in his chair. "Zelda, I'm not sorry that I met you. I hope you aren't sorry that you met me." The girl quickly shook her head. "No, no, I'm very happy that I met you. I think I proved that to you yesterday." she said with a slight laugh. Link grinned but it quickly faded. "I get the feeling that if what we read in that book is true, then there probably wasn't anything we could've done about all of this anyway." Zelda nodded, not saying anything in response. "My promise still stands though. Whatever happens, I am going to keep you safe."

No sooner had Link spoken those words than a loud boom rocked the classroom. The shockwave was so intense that it knocked students out of their chairs and posters and maps off the walls. "What was that!?" students cried. Everyone got up and rushed to the windows. Off in the distance a group of strange black clouds were gathering. Thunder rumbled through the air and they could see lightning tearing through the morning sky. "Hey, that looks like it's over Hyrule Castle Town!" someone said. Link and Zelda felt a tingling sensation in their hands. They looked down to find the Triforce emblem shining brightly on both of them.

They both looked at each other. They weren't sure, but they both had a strong suspicion about what was taking place. If they were right…this would be the darkest day in Hyrule's history.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Black Friday

**For You, Anything**

Chapter 6 – Black Friday

**Thanks to all of you who have left reviews so far! Please keep 'em coming, I want to hear what you think!**

"Link, I don't like this." Zelda said. "I don't either." he replied quietly. The two watched as the dark clouds continued to build in the distance, spreading out and covering more and more of the sky. They heard their classmates talking, "I didn't see anything about storms today. This looks awful!" Others agreed.

Gaebora then walked through the door, still in his usual jovial manner. "Good morning class. Did anyone else feel that earthquake?" he said. "We sure did. Have you seen outside yet?" one student asked. "No, what's happening?" Gaebora replied. The teacher sat his books down and went to the window. For the first time he noticed the strangely violent storm brewing outside. "Oh my…"

His face suddenly became very solemn, his usual happiness instantly fading. He stared out the window, taking in the sight. "I can't believe it's really here…" he whispered. He leaned against his desk, thinking quietly to himself. "Class, I get the feeling that today may be cut short. I think this storm may be bad, very bad." Link and Zelda could see the worried look in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I want all of you to leave school now and go home." "What?" several students said. "But the principal hasn't said we could leave." "It doesn't matter! I said go, so go, now! Hurry!" he shouted. Everyone was in shock. Never had they seen Mr. Gaebora get angry, ever. He took a deep breath and continued, "Please, go home now, things are about to get very bad, very quickly." Feeling the seriousness in his voice, students gathered up their things and headed out the door. Link and Zelda started to pass by when Gaebora stopped them. "Except for you two."

The teacher waited until everyone else had cleared out before shutting the door and locking it. He then turned back to them. "Let me see the back of your hands." he said. "Our hands?" Zelda asked. "Yes, quickly!" he insisted. They stretched their hands out toward him, palms down. Gaebora looked at them. Sure enough, the Triforce was barely visible, its faint outline pulsing on both of them. Gaebora closed his eyes and sighed. He then placed his hands on Link's shoulders. "Are you ready my boy?" Link had been scared before, but his teacher's sudden behavior now had him absolutely frightened. "Do not worry and do not lose hope. Remember your courage and remember who you are."

"What?" Link said in surprise. His teacher didn't reply though. Instead, he moved over to Zelda. "Are you ready?" he asked. Zelda was visibly shaken. "R…Ready for what?" Gaebora smiled at her. "Patience and endurance will be your allies. Though you will face the darkness, remember that even a little light dispels the greatest darkness." With those last cryptic words, Gaebora turned around, swung the door open, and left. "What was all that?" Link said. Zelda only shook her head, "I don't know." Just then they heard another loud boom outside. They looked out the window to see the sky above now completely gray. Not only that, but it was turning darker, until soon the clouds appeared to be nothing more than an enormous black mass. The wind was picking up as well. "Zelda, I think we should go." Link said, taking her hand. "Yeah…let's go." she replied, still watching the sky.

The two sprinted down the halls of Ordon High School towards the exit. As they passed by open classrooms they could see other students were watching the skies as well. Several teachers had all but abandoned any hope of having class and had instead joined their students in watching the phenomenon outside.

Link and Zelda burst through the double doors and made their way towards the parking lot. "Link, where are we going?" Zelda asked. "I don't know just yet, but we've got to get somewhere safe-"

Link was interrupted as the sky rumbled again. There were several loud peals of thunder and lightning flashed all around. Then, the two of them watched in amazement as the clouds began to roll away and revealed what was underneath… a blood red sky.

Link was speechless. Zelda saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just like my nightmare…" he said.

The scene quickly degenerated into hell on earth. Students and faculty alike poured out of the school and stared up at the clouds, which had also taken on a pinkish hue. People turned their TVs to news stations, trying to find out what was going on. Phones rang off the hook at every police station in Hyrule. Newscasters were reporting that the sky had turned red all over the land, not just in Ordon alone. They were also reporting that strange creatures had started appearing in various places, even Castle Town, and were attacking whoever they could.

Zelda suddenly fell to her knees. Link spun around and helped her back up. "What's wrong?" he asked. She clutched him by the arm, "It's happening, it's really happening, The King of Evil has come back! I can feel his aura! I can feel it!"

People were running around in a panic. Parents were driving into the school yard to get their children, even though their kids had driven_ themselve_s there. Many students had already left school. Teachers had tried to maintain some semblance of order but soon realized that it was futile, as they were scared to.

Just then everyone felt the ground shake beneath them. A loud scream rang out. Everyone turned to see an army of strange creatures charging towards them. Panic turned into sheer terror as people fled for their lives. Horrors of every sort leapt into the crowd and began to cut people down one by one. They came from every direction, making escape almost impossible. Link and Zelda found themselves surrounded by a group of skeleton men. They were armed with jagged swords and shields and some wore armor across their ribcages.

Link's mind was racing. "_WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO!?" _He was responsible for protecting himself as well as Zelda. He had to do _something._ The skeletons lunged forward and grabbed Zelda. Their cold, bony hands took her by the arms and jerked her away from Link's grasp. "Zelda! No!" He lashed out with all his might but did no good. Despite his efforts, there was nothing he could do. He narrowly avoided a swipe from one of the monster's sword and backed off. If he tried to fight them now, without a weapon, he would certainly be killed. The skeletons circled around and slowly began to close in. Zelda watched helplessly as they eyed him, ready to strike at any second. No matter how much she struggled she could not get free. "Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" she cried. The demons cackled with delight at her pleas for the boy's life. Then, four of them charged towards him, coming from north, south, east, and west. Link was powerless to do anything. He could not fight, nor could he run. Zelda's anguished cry pierced the air, "LINK!"

There was a flash of light that blinded everyone.

The skeletons thrust their swords forward, but ended up only stabbing each other. They then collapsed to the ground in a pile of lifeless bones. Another one walked up and examined the remains. "YAAHH!" A sword suddenly split the creature in two and it crumpled to the ground, revealing the young man standing behind it. Zelda could not believe her eyes.

"...Link?"

The person standing there was Link, but it wasn't Link. Through some magic she didn't yet understand he had been transformed. In the place of his normal clothes he now wore a dark green tunic with a long sleeve shirt underneath it, light tan in color. Underneath that he had a shirt of chainmail that protected his torso. He wore pants of the same tanned shade, tucked into brown boots. Leather gauntlets covered his hands and wrists, and he wore a floppy green cap atop his head. Finally, in his left hand he held a sword and in his right a shield that bore the emblem of Hyrule, with the sword's sheath strapped to his back.

With strength and ferocity that Zelda had never seen before, Link engaged the monsters. He swung his sword around and took out two skeletons behind him. He then parried a strike from one in front of him and with a kick sent it flying into others. He went on fighting like this, cutting down every enemy that came at him. Zelda watched in amazement as he fought with finesse and skill. However, the young man eventually found himself surrounded. Their numbers were simply too great.

Link turned to Zelda and gave her a confident smile. He tightened his grip on his sword and held it back behind him, his arm outstretched. "HAAAA!" With the power of a tornado, Link spun around in a full circle. His sword made contact, and destroyed anything that it touched. Pieces of bone and broken armor flew into the air and crashed to the earth in a heap. Seeing their brothers obliterated, skeletons began to back away from him in fear and Zelda couldn't help but smile. Link began to slowly walk towards her. She could see that fire in his eyes again, the fire that was there when he swore to protect her.

Link charged forward, ready to attack. However, just as he was about to raise his sword he found himself being thrown through the air and landing hard on the ground several yards away. _What the…? _He sprang to his feet and looked around.

"Hello Link. It's been so, so long."

Link gasped. A man stood before him, dressed all over in black armor, with red hair and dark skin. "Who are you?" he said. The man laughed. "I didn't expect you to know me. After all, you aren't really the Hero of Time. You do possess his soul though and I can see that it is still alive and well." Link grit his teeth. "Tell me who you are!" he seethed. The man let out an amused laugh. "Oh, where are my manners? I guess I should introduce myself.

He gave Link a sickening grin. "I am called Ganondorf…and I am the god of this world…" He turned his eyes to Zelda, making the girl cower in fear and disgust. "…and my first act as god will be to kill you and take the girl."

Link erupted in an enraged roar and charged in a full sprint towards him. He leapt into the air and raised up his sword to strike. Ganondorf only smiled and put up his hand. "AAHH!" Link felt a blast of magic energy slam into his chest and his shoulder hit the ground as he was flung backward. The King of Evil began to walk towards him as he lay there, his walk turning into a swagger as he got closer. "I'm afraid my friend that you are only an imitation, a pretender. You are not the foe that I faced all those years ago. You are still just a child!" He kicked Link in the ribs, sending him flying further back. Link cried out in pain, clutching his throbbing side. "No, stop!" Zelda screamed. Ganondorf only continued to move closer. "What a pathetic wretch you are. Is this the best my enemy could offer me?" He raised his eyes to the heavens. "Are you listening!? Is this the best your seed can do!? Is this truly the descendant of the Hero of Time!?"

Link tried to stand up but only found himself meeting Ganondorf's fist. He fell back to the ground. The man then cleared his throat and spat in Link's face. "You are nothing but a waste of my time. Did you really think that because you beat a few Stalfos you were really a match for me? What a joke! Killing you will be almost meaningless. Goodbye!" He raised his hand again and began to charge a blast of magic energy. Zelda cried out, tears running down her face, "NO!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

Ganondorf ignored her pleas and prepared to fire his blast. However, his concentration was suddenly broken when he sensed an immensely powerful energy appear behind him.

He turned around and gasped. Zelda was somehow glowing with a strange golden light. "I command you…TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The skeletons holding her were suddenly thrown through the air by some invisible force as power exploded from her body. Zelda glared at the King of Evil, her eyes filled with what could only be pure hatred. The Triforce emblem could be seen shining brightly on her left hand. Ganondorf was stunned. "…The soul of the princess…it has awakened!"

Zelda cast her eyes on Link. She raised her hands and pointed them towards him, palms facing forward. A light blanketed him and soon Link found that all of his injuries were gone. Ganondorf sneered at her. "So you healed him? Do you think that you can save him?" Zelda met his eyes with her own. "No, I know that I don't have the power to stop you by myself. Only Link has that power. However, he hasn't yet gained mastery of his true strength. Therefore, I'm going to help him the only way I know how." Zelda whispered some words in an ancient Hylian tongue and pointed at Link.

Link looked up to see Zelda pointing at him. She smiled her signature sweet smile and said, "Goodbye Link. I know you'll keep your promise!" "What? Wait, Zelda!" That was all Link managed to say before he found himself swallowed up in a blinding light. He then disappeared into thin air. Ganondorf growled "What did you do!? Where did you send him!?" Zelda smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

The last thing Link remembered seeing was a bright white light surrounding him and then…nothing. Next thing he knew, he was lying a on a cold, hard floor in a place he didn't recognize. He picked himself up and looked around…and realized he was in the middle of a vast nothingness. He looked down at the platform he was standing on. Etched into it was the same Triforce design that had appeared on his and Zelda's hands. The platform sat on a pool of water that seemed to float in mid-air and in the pool sat six other platforms, each with a different color and design etched into them.

"So you did make it after all." Link spun around to see a man standing behind him, dressed in a flowing brown robe. "Who are you?" Link asked. The man replied, "I am Rauru and I am the Sage of Light."

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Worlds Apart

**For You, Anything**

**Whew! This chapter was a doozy to write. I had writer's block something awful! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Once again, please review and let me know what you think so far. I've enjoyed writing this story and I've enjoyed reading your responses even more.**

Chapter 7 – Worlds Apart

Zelda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For just a brief moment she felt relief knowing that Link was no longer in harm's way. However, it would be short-lived, because the power that had come into her only moments ago had vanished along with him, leaving her at the mercy of Ganondorf.

The evil one's eyes were like daggers cutting through her and his mouth breathed out vile curses. In an instant he was in front of her. He grabbed Zelda by the throat and lifted her straight up into the air. "You _will_ tell me where you sent him, or I'll squeeze the life _right out of you_!" Zelda jerked as she felt his monstrous hand tighten around her neck and her vision started to get blurry from the lack of oxygen. Even though he was much too strong for her to fight back her feelings for Link were stronger still.

Ganondorf spoke through clenched teeth, "_Where is he_?" Still full of determination, Zelda held her silence. Eventually the Evil King saw he was getting nowhere and hurled her down to the ground. Zelda landed with a thud, coughing and gasping as she struggled to regain her breath. Ganondorf looked down on her with great disdain. "You insist on being stubborn, but that's perfectly fine. Whether or not you tell me where he is doesn't matter because soon enough, he will come back for you, and when he does _I shall be ready for him_."

He then ordered the remaining Stalfos to seize Zelda and carry her back to his stronghold. "Enjoy your new home princess," he said mockingly, "as soon as the boy comes to save you I shall rip the Triforce of Courage from his body! Then…I will do the same to you, and I will finally have the completed Triforce!" As the Stalfos lay hold of her Zelda turned towards him and said "Isn't that exactly what happened years ago? You captured my ancestor and held her captive only to have the Hero of Time defeat you? What makes you think this will be any different?" Ganondorf smiled. "The times are different my dear. This Link is different and this time..." He got down in Zelda's face, so close she could feel his hot breath. "_I'll be ready._"

Meanwhile...

Even though he was out of danger, Link did not feel any better. "You're the Sage of Light?" he asked. "As I said, I am he." Link looked around again, hoping to see Zelda somewhere near him. When he could not find her his concern quickly surfaced. "Where's Zelda!?" he said. Rauru's stern countenance did not change. He answered him, "The princess is not in immediate danger. What you must worry about Link is preparing yourself for the battle to come." Link would not be denied though. "What do you mean 'not in immediate danger!?' Tell me where she is!" The sage let out a sigh. "I'm afraid that she is in the hands of the enemy."

"WHAT!?" Link grabbed the old man by the collar. "Send me back! Get me back there right now!" Link's demands were fierce but Rauru showed no signs of obeying. He only replied "Send you back for what? So that Ganondorf can actually kill you this time? No, it is better that you remain here." Link protested, "But I have to do something! What if Ganondorf kills her!? I won't let that happen!" Rauru looked into the young man's eyes. In the sage's eyes Link could see a wisdom and an authority that went far beyond his few teenage years, and in his heart, he knew the old man was right.

Link released his grip and stepped back. "So now what?" Rauru could sense the anxiety and worry in the boy's voice. He adjusted his robe and continued to speak, "Take heart young man. Ganondorf will not harm her. She is much too valuable to him. He knows that as long as she is his prisoner you will eventually come to rescue her. That is when he will spring his trap. He plans to use your feelings for her to destroy you." He put his hand on the boys shoulder. "That is why you must become stronger, in mind, body, and soul. If you tried to fight Ganondorf now he would certainly kill you and then Zelda, as well as Hyrule itself, would be left without hope." Link silently nodded. As much as he hated it, he had to accept it. He could not win right now. He would have to get stronger. The thought of Zelda chained and bound in some dungeon somewhere made his blood boil, and he clenched his fist tightly as the image flashed through his head. _Ganondorf, if you do anything to her... _

He looked up at Rauru. "What do I need to do?"

"If you wish to defeat Ganondorf and rescue Zelda then you must become a warrior of the highest class. Ganondorf himself is a very capable swordsman and it doesn't help that he has the Triforce of Power. He will be a most difficult opponent." Link nodded and unsheathed his sword. "So what do I do? Are you going to train me?" he asked. Rauru chuckled. "No, not I. I am a sage, not a warrior. I am more comfortable with books than with weapons. However, I do know someone that can help us." The sage chanted softly and again Link found himself enveloped in a bright, white light.

When the light faded this time Link found himself standing outside of a large white castle. Around it were mountains covered in snow and white flakes fell gently on the ground all around. He then noticed Rauru standing beside him. "Where are we?" Link asked. "You'll soon find out." the man replied. Link watched as Rauru took a deep breath and yelled with a booming voice "Master of this domain, answer our call! We are in need of your help! Your kingdom is in danger!"

Link was confused. "Who are you talking to?" he asked. Rauru replied, "You will see." Just then, from out of the distance, they noticed a figure marching towards them. The two watched as it got closer and closer. Link could make out that the person was wearing armor, and in his hands he carried both a sword and shield. He continued drawing nearer until finally he came to a halt right in front of them. Link's eyes got wide."What the…?" Rauru noticed the look of shock on Link's face. "He's a skeleton!" Link exclaimed. Rauru nodded. "Link, allow me to introduce you to the Hero's Spirit. You need not worry, he is our ally. In life he was one of the greatest generals that the Hylian army ever had. His skill in battle was stunning, and now he will pass on his secrets and techniques to you." General or not, the Spirit did look like a skeleton wearing a suit of armor. Link couldn't believe that his skeletal frame could support the immense weight of it. _I don't believe this. I'm going to get sword lessons from a dead guy? Actually...with everything else that's happened, why should this surprise me?_

The Spirit then spoke, "I have heard your call Rauru and you are not the only one that has felt the dark one's aura. You wish for me to train this young man?" His voice was low and raspy, and just from hearing it you could gather that in life this "man" had seen a great many battles.

Rauru replied "Yes, this boy is a descendant of the Hero of Time. The soul of the great Hero lives on inside of him but he has not yet reached his full strength." The Spirit looked at Link with eyes that glowed an unearthly red. "Yes…the Hero's blood flows through your veins. I will teach you much, but we must work quickly. The enemy will tear the world apart looking for you. For the sake of all others we must proceed with haste."

"All right then." Rauru said. "I will leave you here Link. Upon the completion of your training I will return. Until then, good luck and remember that Zelda and all of Hyrule are counting on you!" With those words the sage disappeared into thin air. Link was left standing there, gazing at the ghoulish soldier in front of him. The Spirit then assumed a fighting stance. "If you are truly the descendant of the Hero of Time then your skill with a sword will surpass even my own. Now Hero, let me see your skill. It is time for your training to begin!" Link gripped his sword and shield firmly. Still, he couldn't help but think about the weirdness of his situation. _Who'd of thought that in a period of one week I would go from being a high school student to facing off against the King of Evil, fighting a spirit man in another dimension, and to top it all off, finding out that I'm a descendant of the legendary Hero of Time!? _With those thoughts Link charged the Hero's Spirit and his training officially began.

Elsewhere, Zelda was being drug to a small room high atop Ganondorf's newly constructed palace. He had used his dark magic to transform the ancient Hyrule Castle, a beloved piece of Hylian history, into his own twisted vision. The once majestic structure was now a symbol of oppression and hatred.

A Stalfos opened the door and threw her inside. Ganondorf then spoke, "I hope you like it here my lady. This will be your new home for quite some time." Zelda did not reply. Instead she only stood there with a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" Ganondorf said. Zelda answered "I'm smiling because I know that the man I love is coming for me and I pity you Ganondorf, because when he arrives I doubt even the goddesses could save you from his wrath." The tyrant's self-assured smile turned into a disgusted frown. Enraged, he slammed the door shut and stormed off down the hall.

Zelda turned towards the only window in her small cell and peered out over the vast expanse of Hyrule. Already Ganondorf's evil had laid waste to much of the country. She could see smoke rising from buildings as they burned to the ground and there were still people fleeing in terror, trying to get away from the Evil King's minions. Even the police and Hylian military had been no match for Ganondorf's power. The sky was still red and enormous black clouds were spread across it as smoke and ash rose into the air.

Zelda sunk to the floor and reclined against the wall. _Hurry Link. Hyrule needs you…I need you. _

Somewhere in another dimension, a heroic young man clashed swords with an ancient spirit. Sweat poured from his brow as he dodged and struck at his opponent. _Just hold on Zelda. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise!_

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Matters of the Heart

**For You, Anything**

Chapter 8 – Matters of the Heart

Zelda stood looking out the window of her cell, taking in all the destruction that had been done by Ganondorf and his minions. Castle Town had once been a bustling and proud city but was now nothing but rubble. The young girl sighed and turned away from the depressing sight. She sunk down against the wall until she came to rest on the floor beneath her. _How long have I been here? How many days? I really don't know. The sky never changes from that awful red color now. I can't see the sun or the moon so there's now way to tell. _Zelda searched her mind for something good, something pleasant that would take her thoughts away from all the darkness that surrounded her. In the end, the only light she found was Link.

The girl smiled and even laughed softly as she recalled the few days she had known him. True, they had been only a few days, but in her heart she felt like she had known him forever. Link had an easy going nature and a warm smile that she found relaxing. However, when he needed to, this same young man could change into a fierce warrior, eyes filled with determination, and this side of him excited her. She found both sides of him to be wonderful.

Zelda chuckled. _I guess I couldn't help falling in love with him. It's like he and I were destined to be together. When that awesome power came over me all I could think about was him. It was so strange. It was like I could feel another presence inside of me, guiding my actions, like the words I was speaking weren't my own. _

The image of Ganondorf standing over Link, holding a ball of magic energy in his hand, flashed into her mind. _At that moment I hated Ganondorf, I truly hated him. I've never felt so angry before in my life! _

Her mind then drifted to her first day in class at Ordon High, the first day she met the young man. _The first time I saw Link I felt my heart flutter. There was something about him I couldn't explain but I instantly liked, something very special._

Just then, Zelda heard what sounded like the flapping of wings. "What is that?" she said aloud. She stood and looked out the window…and then screamed as a large thing with wings suddenly appeared before her eyes. She backed away from the window as it came to a rest on the small opening. "An owl?" she said. Indeed, the creature was a large owl. It shook its wings and feathers as it fixed itself on the small opening. The bird then turned its head towards her.

And spoke.

"Oh my, that is a long flight! I am so out of shape! I can't believe I actually made it here! I'll have to remember to fly some practice laps later on. You know, you can't imagine…" The bird then noticed the shock on Zelda's face.

"You're…TALKING!?" she said in total amazement.

The owl took a wing and smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh that's right, I forgot! Of course you don't recognize me, you have no idea who I am!" The owl chuckled and cleared his throat. "Ms. Harkinian, please take your seat!" he said in a deep, authoritative voice. Zelda's eyes got wide. She recognized that voice. "No way…it can't be…you sound like…Mr. Gaebora?"

"Yes!" the owl cried happily. "I knew you were a smart girl! It is I Ms. Harkinian," the bird said proudly, "your old history teacher, but you can just call me Gaebora."

Still in shock, Zelda cautiously approached the owl. "You're really Mr. Gaebora? How is that possible? You're an owl!" The owl replied "With all that you've seen so far you are surprised at this?" Zelda thought about that and nodded. "I guess you've got a point there." she replied. Gaebora continued, "Zelda, I have flown all the way up here because there is much I need to tell you, but I must do it quickly and quietly. I don't want Ganondorf or any of his goons finding me!" The owl spoke in excited whispers, which actually made it easier for Zelda to believe this owl was indeed her old teacher.

He motioned her over to the window and Zelda quietly obeyed. She spoke first, "How are you an owl?" Gaebora replied "The truth is I am normally like this. This is my natural form. The human form you saw was merely a disguise. I am in fact a servant of the Sage of Light Rauru!"

Zelda's face showed she was lost. "I'm afraid I don't understand." she said. Gaebora nodded, "Let me start at the beginning…"

"Centuries ago, the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny defeated Ganondorf and with the help of the Sages sealed him away in an empty void, hoping he would remain there forever. However, because he held the Triforce of Power they feared that he would someday break free. Knowing this, they took advantage of Ganondorf's weakened state and used their most powerful magic to place him into a deep sleep."

"It would take something of great power to wake him once the spell took effect. The only thing the Sages could think of that could possibly be powerful enough would be the other two pieces of the Triforce." Zelda rubbed her hand as he mentioned the relic. "You see, the Triforce is meant to be whole, but for the last few centuries it has been broken. When pieces of the Triforce come in contact together they resonate, giving off traces of their power, as if in reaction to the other's presence. It is a powerful sensation that can be felt by whoever holds the third piece."

Zelda was listening intently. "So where were the other two?" Just then the image of one of the paintings in the Hylian legends book flashed into her mind. She remembered that both the Hero and the Princess had the Triforce emblem on their hand. She looked at Gaebora, who gave an affirming nod. "I can see that you already know. The Triforce of Courage rested within the Hero of Time and the Triforce of Wisdom within the Princess of Destiny and that, I'm afraid, is what makes this story most tragic.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"During the course of their adventures together the Hero and Princess fell in love, deeply in love. They planned to marry and one day have a family. However, because each of them carried a piece of the Triforce within them, being near one another might cause the Triforces to resonate. Rauru and the other Sages came to the conclusion that this was an awful risk to take. The power of the Triforce can be felt anywhere by those who hold a piece, even in a void. It was determined the Hero and Princess could not become a couple. You can imagine how they reacted when they were told they could not be together any longer. The Sages explained to them that a relationship would risk causing the Triforces within them to react and possibly awaken the sleeping Ganondorf."

"Oh no…" Zelda whispered.

"As difficult as it was for them to accept, they knew it must be done if Hyrule was to remain safe. I remember the day well. The Hero bid her farewell, mounted his steed, and rode out of Hyrule. Where he went, no one was sure.

It was a sad day indeed. I remember the anguish on his face as he rode off. After he left, the Princess went into a terrible depression. She cried herself to sleep night after night and spent most of her days gazing out from her balcony, hoping to catch just a glimpse of her lost love. Many tried to console her, but none were successful."

"How awful…" Zelda said.

"Indeed…" Gaebora sighed. "I'm afraid the Hero wasn't much better off. She was on his mind, no matter where he went or what he did. The two would eventually start families of their own anyway and have children, but still their thoughts always returned to each other, even towards the end of their lives."

Zelda stood in silence, turning all of this over in her mind. The Hero fought so valiantly for the woman he loved, yet in the end fate would not allow them to be together. For the good of others, they had to suffer. "What does this have to do with Link and I?" she finally asked. Gaebora responded "You and the boy are descendants of the Princess and Hero. Why do you think you developed such strong feelings for each other so quickly? Where do you think that great power came from that you experienced? Yes, I was watching! The moment you saw that Link was going to be killed, the soul of the Princess came to life inside you and rushed to his defense."

Zelda gasped. "Then…that must mean that the soul of the Hero came to life in Link. That's where those clothes he was wearing came from!"

"Precisely." the bird said.

Zelda was floored. She and Link were descendants of the Hero and Princess. Their ancestors had been forced to split up because of the Triforce pieces they carried and now, through some twist of fate, the two had been brought together again through her and Link. In a way, she and Link were responsible for Ganondorf returning!

As she was thinking Gaebora continued to explain, "It has been my task throughout the centuries to watch over the families of the Hero and Princess, just in case their souls should ever meet again. When I saw that this was finally happening I used magic to change myself into a human. That way I could keep a closer watch on the both of you. I became your history teacher so I would be able to be close to both of you at the same time."

Zelda remained silent for a while, pondering all these things. After several minutes of deep thought she spoke, "What happens now? How do we stop Ganondorf?" Gaebora took a deep breath "Everything now hinges upon Link. He must now do his part in all of this."

The owl leaned in towards the girl and spoke quietly, "Remain strong young lady. When Link returns from the Sacred Realm, he will be a warrior the likes of which Hyrule has never seen before! Do not lose hope. The spirits of the Hero and Princess have long been unable to rest. Their desire for each other has kept them alive through the ages. Who knows? Perhaps you can finally give them peace."

Just then the two heard a key turning in the lock to Zelda's cell. "I must go! I will return sometime soon!" Gaebora said. With that, he turned and disappeared into the darkened sky. Zelda turned to see a large creature enter through the door and close it behind him. In his hands he held a large plate and a cup. The thing approached her and placed the plate and cup on the floor. "Here." he grumbled in a deep voice. The thing was enormous, and though he had the body of a human, his face was more like that of a dog. After dropping the plate, he turned and quickly left, locking the door behind him.

Zelda examined the plate to find that it held a large piece of greasy looking meat. The cup held only water. Even though the meat looked disgusting, her stomach demanded food. Sitting on the floor, she forced it down bite by bite, taking sips of water only when she could not swallow.

When she finished Zelda sat the plate aside and reclined against the wall. After sitting for a moment she stood up and again peered out the window. Ganondorf's forces were now moving throughout Castle Town, busily carting away the remains of its buildings and constructing other ones in their places. Most of them would end up being some sort of monument or altar to their dark king. She rested her head against the stone wall as she watched them work, thinking of the moment when this would all be over, the moment when Link would return.

Meanwhile…

Link continued his heated sparring matches with the Hero's Spirit. He wasn't sure how long he had been there in the Spirit's world, but in that span of time his skill with a sword had improved dramatically. Link was now able to not only dodge the Spirit's attacks, but also land attacks of his own. The two fought on for a while before they finally came to a halt. The Spirit spoke, "You have gained great skill Link. I daresay that you and I are equals now."

"Just equals?" Link said, "I thought I was supposed to surpass you."

"That is up to you. You are certainly capable but you are not there yet." the Spirit responded. "You have attained all the physical attributes you need such as strength, agility, and stamina, but there is still one more trial you must pass." Link looked at him, "What do you mean?"

The Spirit suddenly gave him an intense stare. "You must show me that you do possess true courage. Are you worthy of the Triforce of Courage? Show me that you are."

"So how do I do that?" Link asked. No sooner had he spoke those words that Link found his surroundings growing dim. "Hey...what..." He felt himself getting dizzy and before he could say another word his body collapsed to the ground.

_..._

_...oh man...what the..._

_where am I?_

Link opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor in the middle of a large room. He got to his feet and looked around. Torches that lined the walls cast light and allowed him to see. The walls of the area were made of a gold colored brick and other than the torches themselves, they were bare of any kind of decoration. Link then turned around to see a large door in front of him. The Spirit's voice suddenly came from nowhere. "Through that door is your final trial Link. I can assure you that it will be the most difficult you have ever faced. If you pass, then your training with me is complete. However, if you fail...then you will die."

"I'll what!?" Link cried. The Spirit did not answer him. "Hey, what do you mean I'll die!? Hey!" Still no answer. Link looked again at the door. _What is he doing!? If I don't pass this then I die!? This is training!? _The young man shook his head and steeled his nerves. _Looks like I don't have a choice. That's the only door here. _Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door handle and pulled it open. _Here it goes.._

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Shadow, Part 1

**For You, Anything**

Chapter 9 – Shadow, Part 1

Link stood in silence. This was certainly not what he was expecting, but by now that was getting to be…well, expected.

_Trees?_

Sure enough, on the other side of the large door there was nothing but trees as far as they eye could see. Link stepped across the threshold and as he did, he heard the door slam shut behind him. He spun around and was shocked to see that the door was no longer there. He then sighed as he stared at the now empty space where it once stood.

_Well, there really is no turning back now. I hate magic. Now I'm stuck here...but where exactly is here?_

He examined his new surroundings, but nothing seemed familiar, nothing at all. Link had been around forestland all of his life, so he was no stranger to wandering through the woods, but something about this place seemed odd. There was a feeling that something wasn't right and Link couldn't seem to shake it.

_So the Spirit dumps me out in the middle of the woods somewhere? That's my trial? It doesn't look like there's anything here. It's so quiet…_

Link listened closely, trying hard to detect at least some sign of wildlife. There were no sounds, nothing to be seen. No other life, anywhere. The whole place suddenly seemed very creepy.

Now even more suspicious, Link drew his sword and held it ready by his side. Seeing no other options, the young man started walking, searching for any sign of what it was he was supposed to do here. He wandered through the woods for what seemed like hours but no matter where he went, there seemed to be no end to the multitude of trees.

Finally, after being hopelessly lost for some time, Link found himself walking into a clearing somewhere deep within the heart of the woods.

_This is strange. What's this doing here? There hasn't been one bare spot anywhere else in this whole forest but __**this**__ place is empty. Even the grass is dead here! What is this place?_

Sure enough, the grass was dry and brown. Surrounded by lush green vegetation everywhere else, it seemed sorely out of place. Filled with curiosity, Link began to investigate.

_This doesn't make any sense. Everything is dead in this one area, but everything else around it is alive and green. What happened here?_

It was then Link noticed the marks. He looked up and saw strange cuts and grooves etched into one of the trees. They didn't look like random markings either. They looked more like symbols, or runes. He moved closer and ran his fingers along them. They felt like someone had taken a knife and carefully dug each of the designs into the wood, taking special care to make each one perfect. He looked at the other trees.

_These trees also have marks in them._

Link walked from tree to tree, finding runes cut into each of them. All around the edge of this mysterious clearing the trees had been covered in these strange symbols. Link wasn't sure what they were, but deep down they made him very uncomfortable.

_Something about this place isn't right. All these strange marks, all the grass being dead, I don't like it. Something tells me I had better get out of here._

Link had been so caught up in studying the marks in the trees that he hadn't noticed the dark, billowing clouds forming in the sky overhead. In just seconds every square inch of space was covered, stretching from one horizon to the other. A clap of thunder brought his attention upward.

_What now?_

It became like night outside. The clouds grew thicker and thicker until they blocked out all light from the sun and Link soon found himself surrounded in darkness. There was then a sound like a massive explosion, one so powerful that it threw Link into the air. He rolled on the ground as he landed and quickly sprang back to his feet. Bolts of lightning raced from the black clouds and struck one towering tree after another. Link looked around and gasped.

Fire.

There was fire on every side. All the trees that surrounded this barren place were now consumed in flame, their branches and leaves burning all over. Link watched, stuck in a state somewhere between amazement and horror. The light that the flames generated more than made up for the lack of the sun. The fires were so bright it now appeared to be daylight anyway.

Link looked all around, trying to find some way to escape the blaze, but everywhere he looked there was nothing but a wall of flame. The heat was intense and he could feel himself starting to sweat.

_There's no way out of here. I'm surrounded!!_

The flames had moved down from the trees themselves and were now burning the grass around him. It wouldn't be long before everything would be swallowed up in fire.

_This is bad. This is so bad. There's no way this could get worse._

It was about to get much worse.

As he was searching for a way out of the inferno, Link caught sight of his shadow stretching out across the dead grass. What caught his eye was not the fact that his shadow was there, but the fact that it seemed to be moving farther and farther away from him. Link then jumped back in shock as his shadow separated from his body entirely! He watched as it moved across the grass and came to a halt a few feet in front of him. Link had seen a lot of strange things in the past few days, but this went beyond strange and straight into terrifying. His heart nearly beating out of his chest, Link watched as his shadow began to shake and shiver. Then, in one rapid motion, it suddenly thrust itself up off the earth and stood straight up on the ground! As soon as it came to a rest on its feet, the shadow solidified and took on a fuller, three-dimensional shape, making it look more like a real person rather than a mere shadow.

_My shadow's alive! It's really alive! What's going on here!?_

A pair of blood red eyes appeared on the shadow's face and it glared at Link with a look of absolute hatred. Link could feel malice and anger pouring off of it, as if it despised him with every fiber of its darkened being. A sword and a shield then manifested in the shadow's hands. With fire raging all around them, the shadow assumed a fighting stance. Link then quickly drew his own sword and shield and prepared himself. The shadow gripped its sword tightly and charged towards him, running as hard as it could. Link let out a shout and charged also.

Now he understood.

This was his trial.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Shadow, Part 2

**For You, Anything**

Chapter 10 – Shadow, Part 2

The sound of swords clashing together could be heard throughout the burning woods. Embers and ash rose through the air as the young man in green did battle with his now animated shadow. Link ducked and dodged as the shadow's blade sliced through the air above him. He rolled on the ground, dodging another attack, and sprang up with a counterattack of his own. His shadow deftly spun to the side and narrowly dodged the rising blade. The two then readied themselves and continued their battle. As they fought the fire continued to consume everything around them. Branches were falling off trees as they became too charred and weak to hold on any longer. Entire trees themselves were also falling victim as they came crashing to the ground, throwing more dirt and ash into the air. Link felt the stinging specks fall against his skin as he tried to stay focused on his attacker. It wasn't easy though, as the intensity of the heat was beginning to sap his energy.

_It's so hot! It's hard to concentrate like this. I can't mess up though! If I make just one mistake, just one small error, then it's all over._

Even though the inferno was having an effect on Link, it seemed to be having no effect at all on his doppelganger. The shadow showed no signs of slowing its assault. With each passing moment its attacks seemed to only grow in ferocity. Link raised his blade to block to an overhead strike. The impact of the shadow's sword was so fierce that it drove Link to the ground. Forced to take a knee, Link pushed with all his might, struggling to keep the black blade away from his head. He again caught sight of the shadow's bloody eyes.

_I can feel so much anger in it. It's like it really does hate me. Why? Is this thing really even my shadow, or something else? Whatever it is, it isn't stopping. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!_

With a grunt, Link rolled out from under the shadow's sword. The monster's blade ended up driving down into the dirt beneath him. Seizing the moment, Link swung his blade in a wide arc at the shadow's feet. However, Link felt his arm suddenly pushed to the ground. He looked up to see the shadow standing on his sword, a defiant look in its eyes. It had leapt into the air the moment Link swung his blade and came down right on top of it, pinning it to the ground. The shadow then raised its own blade and thrust at Link's heart. Link quickly pulled up his shield and stopped the weapon from impaling him. His legs pushing with all their might, Link surged upward and slammed the shield into the shadow's torso. The impact sent it crashing to the ground, giving Link just enough time to grab his sword. With a roar, Link jumped into the air and raised his sword up high, the blade pointing down at the demon's chest. The shadow seemed stunned by its fall and was making no effort to move out of the way.

_Here's my chance!_

With all his strength, Link grabbed his sword with both hands and drove the blade deep into his opponent's stomach. The shadow jerked and its eyes grew wide. It kicked and pulled at the sword for a few moments before it finally ceased all movement. Link stumbled away from his defeated foe and fell to his knees, exhausted. He wiped the sweat from his brow and gulped in as much air as he could.

_I did it! I did it! It's over! It's…_

He could hear the sound of grass rustling.

Link looked behind him and gasped.

His shadow was picking itself up off the ground and slowly rising to its feet, Link's sword still sticking out of its stomach. It gazed down at Link with a mocking look in its eyes. Link then heard the sound of deafening, maniacal laughter, the kind he was used to hearing from the villains in TV shows or movies. When he had heard it before he had always thought it was cheesy. Now it was the scariest sound he had ever heard. A mouth suddenly opened on the face of the shadow and it turned to Link, giving him a sadistic smile. Arranged beneath its newly formed lips Link could see rows of jagged, yellow teeth. The shadow laughed again as it reached down and grabbed the hilt of Link's sword. With great effort it pulled on the blade until it finally freed it from its stomach. As if to mock Link further, his shadow then tossed the sword to the ground in front of him, where it came to a rest at his feet. The shadow then stretched out its arms and its own weapon and shield appeared again in its hands.

Link grabbed the sword and staggered to his feet. His exhaustion was taking its toll on him and the heat was making it difficult to breath. His shadow, on the other hand, seemed stronger than ever. Link's mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do next.

_I ran my sword right through it! I ran it through and it got right back up! What is this thing!? Can it even be killed? What do I do?_

Taking a deep breath, Link raised his sword and rushed back into combat.

Elsewhere, the Hero's Spirit stood at the entrance to his castle, gazing out over the frozen world that was his home. He had been standing there for over an hour, lost in deep thought. His concentration was only broken when saw an elderly man clothed in a brown robe making his way towards him.

_Rauru…_

The Spirit descended the stairs and went out to meet him. "Hero's Spirit," Rauru said, "I do not mean to interrupt your training with Link but I came because I could no longer feel his presence. Is he alright?" The Spirit did not answer him. Instead he only looked out into the distance, as if he meant to avoid Rauru's gaze. Rauru immediately detected something was wrong and voiced his concern. "Why do you not answer me? What has happened to him? Is he alright?" The Spirit finally turned to him and responded in a voice that was shaken with uncertainty. "He is facing his final test right now. He will return to us if he should pass." A solemn look came to the old sage's face. "I see…" The Spirit hesitated for a moment and then began to speak again.

"Link is certainly one of the most talented young men that I have ever trained. It is obvious that he comes from the line of the Hero. His ability with a sword, coupled with his determination and resolve, make him one of the finest warriors I have ever trained. Over the course of his time here he proved that he has the power to defeat Ganondorf, but still, I felt he was not ready."

"And why is that?" Rauru asked.

The Spirit continued, "I wanted to see that the boy could master his own spirit. That is the most valuable tool a warrior can have, true mastery of himself. It is the ability to maintain control even in the most taxing and dire situations, even in the face of death. Link will certainly face those in the time to come. He must learn to master his own spirit. If he cannot do that, then he is forever slave to his own fears, emotions, and impulses, and Ganondorf will certainly use that to his advantage." Rauru nodded in agreement.

The Hero's Spirit paused and then added, "Right now Link is struggling to gain control of his darkness. Every negative thing within him is fighting against all that is good. It is only when he learns to overcome it that he can win."

Back in the forest the fight was not going well. Link staggered back after another intense series of attacks and counterattacks. By now the heat was really getting to him, draining his energy and causing his vision to blur. Again, the shadow seemed entirely unaffected. Instead, it continued to press its attack, charging at Link again and again. Link raised his sword and parried as fast as he could. Then, as Link went to block another strike, the shadow suddenly shifted its weight and struck at an angel he wasn't expecting. Link tried his best to dodge but the sword was too swift. The blade tore through the flesh at his right bicep and left a gaping wound.

"AARRRGGHH!"

Link screamed in pain and jumped back. The shadow laughed at his cries and prepared to attack again. Link parried each strike with his still strong left arm and managed to drive the shadow back, if only for a moment. His right arm hung by his side. He tried to move it but found it too difficult. A searing pain shot through it anytime he tried to lift it.

_Great, my arms hurts too much to lift my shield. What now?_

Link looked around at the situation. Surrounded by fire, with no escape, and pitted against a seemingly invincible enemy, he felt himself beginning to despair.

_Am I going to die here? Is this really where it ends? I'm so tired…_

He watched as the shadow moved in front of him. It seemed to enjoy watching him suffer, as if it knew what was going through his mind. Link began to think about all that had happened up until now. He remembered all the terrible things that had occurred because of Ganondorf. He remembered that innocent people were being slaughtered all over Hyrule, all because one madman desired power. He remembered that families were being torn apart, never to see each other again. He then remembered what Rauru said. If he were to die then Hyrule would be without hope and Ganondorf would rule forever. If he were to die…

…_Zelda…_

The image of the young lady appeared in his mind. If he were to die…then Zelda would be lost. She would become Ganondorf's slave, doomed to obey his will for the rest of her life. The thought turned round and round in Link's mind.

………………

…………

………

……

…

_._

_No._

_No._

_NO!_

A different kind of fire began to burn, one that coursed throughout the body of Link Forrester. It sprang forth from his soul and consumed every bit of his being. Suddenly, new life rushed into his aching muscles and he felt a breathtaking new energy take hold of him. He no longer felt exhausted and the wound on his arm didn't seem to hurt so much anymore. With fire in his eyes once again, he raised his head and addressed his enemy.

"I won't let this happen...I won't let you beat me. Ganondorf must pay. For the sake of Hyrule...and for the sake of Zelda...I WILL WIN!"

Link began an assault that caught the shadow completely off guard. It dodged and parried as best it could but Link's newfound strength was simply too great. The young man roared and executed a swing that tore the shadow's shield completely off its arm. He then performed another that sent its sword flying through the air and onto the ground below. Link grabbed his sword with both hands and lunged forward.

"THIS ENDS NOW!"

The blade plunged through the shadow's chest, this time through its black heart. The demon let out a monstrous howl that forced Link to cover his ears. He stepped back and watched as the creature writhed in pain. It struggled to remove the blade from its torso but this time it could not. The shadow's shape began to change and became distorted as it continued to scream and fight. Link steadied himself, not sure what was happening. Eventually, the monster clutched its head in both hands and let out one final demonic cry. It then exploded into a mist of shadow and faded into the clouded sky.

All that was left where the shadow once stood was Link's blade. As soon as the shadow faded from existence all the fire that had been raging around him instantly disappeared. All that was left the smoldering remains where the once proud forest stood. The clouds also faded away, allowing the yellow sun to once again shine through.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

_I really did it this time...I really beat him...I really...I..._

He then collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness. His exhaustion had finally caught up with him.

When Link awoke sometime later he found himself no longer on the ground in the strange forest. He was now laying on cold, hard stone. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and found that he was back in the Temple of Light. To add to his surprise, he found Rauru and the Hero's Spirit standing over him. Link got to his feet and saw that his sword and shield were with him as well. Not only that, but the wound on his right arm was healed. Rauru was the first to speak. "Congratulations Link. You passed your last challenge." The Hero's Spirit then added "I must confess young man, I had doubts at first that you would complete this last test. However, I am happy to be proven wrong." Link then asked "What was that thing? Was it really just my shadow?" The Spirit responded "It was and it wasn't. While it appeared to only be your shadow, it was in fact the embodiment of all your negativity. Within all men there is both light and dark, good and evil. The purpose of this test was to see if you could overcome your darker half. As long as you gave in to your own fears and worries, it would be impossible to defeat. Only after you overcame those emotions were you able to actually deal a decisive blow."

_That thing was part of me..._

Link whispered "It wasn't until I realized I had to win that I actually did. I thought about Hyrule...and I thought about Zelda. I thought about what would happen if I died there. Those thoughts gave me the strength to win." The Spirit shook his head "Death would not have been the end for you. If you had lost to that shadow creature, you would have become him." Link's face displayed his shock.

Rauru then interrupted their conversation. "Link, we haven't the time to tarry here much longer. Ganondorf is doing just as we predicted. He is tearing Hyrule apart searching for you. He knows you will eventually emerge to rescue Zelda, but his patience has long since expired. You must hurry to save her and defeat Ganondorf!" Link nodded. This was it. It was time for him to step up to the plate and bring an end to all of this. "I'm ready." he said. The Hero's Spirit turned to Link and spoke his parting words. "Link, in life I was the leader of Hyrule's army. I saw many good men come under my command and I was proud to have served with each of them. I was also a proud husband and father. Indeed, I had been blessed far beyond what I deserved. However, I lost all of that on the day that Ganondorf invaded. I am now cursed to forever exist in this skeletal form, inhabiting a frozen wasteland, until Ganondorf can truly be defeated. Link, you are my last hope for freedom. You are the last hope I have to see my wife and my daughter again. Please, for all of us who have suffered by that tyrant's hand, destroy Ganondorf!"

Link nodded and placed his hand on the Spirit's bony shoulder. "I will Spirit. You'll see your family again, I promise!" Link then turned to Rauru. "I'm ready Rauru. Send me back to Hyrule!" Rauru nodded and raised his hands into the air. "We will be watching you Link and we will help you however we can. May the goddesses go with you!" With those words Link was enveloped by blinding light once again.

Ganondorf was sitting in his newly constructed throne room high atop his fortress when a familiar sensation swept through his body. He looked down and saw that the Triforce emblem was glowing brightly on his hand. All three triangles shone with their radiant light. The King of Evil smirked as he stared at the emblem.

_So you have returned at last Link. Now we will bring an end to this..._

Zelda was sitting on the floor of her cellwhen she felt it. She saw the Triforce emblem appear on her hand and immediately she sprang to her feet. She ran to the window of her cell and looked out as tears of joy streamed down her face.

_You're really here Link. Thank goodness you're finally here..._

Link found himself standing in the exact place where he left from, the front yard of Ordon High School. The school was now nothing but ruins. What was once the main building was reduced to a pile of mortar and brick. Link looked around and found the bodies of several of his classmates and teachers. Ganondorf's forces had just left them where they dropped. Many of them were covered in flies and some had become unrecognizable. Link lowered his head and removed his cap in respect for his fallen friends.

_They didn't deserve this. None of them did. They had their whole lives ahead of them! _

His hands started to shake with righteous anger. As his rage grew tears started to form in his eyes.

_You will pay for this Ganondorf! I swear it! For all the lives you've destroyed I will defeat you!_

With that vow, Link returned his cap to his head and set off on the journey to Castle Town and ultimately, to his destiny.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Reconcile

For You, Anything

**For You, Anything**

Chapter 11 – Reconcile

Thunder roared in the bloody sky over Ganondorf's sinister fortress. Up in its tallest tower Ganondorf stood looking out over his newly acquired kingdom. Right now, the only thing going through his mind was that he had been here once before. Once before he had taken control of Hyrule by force, and by all indications, it seemed that it would forever be his. But then came the Hero of Time, the young man clad in green that carried with him the Triforce of Courage. With the Master Sword in hand, the young Hero was able to slay Ganondorf and bring an end to his ambitions…if only for a while. Now Ganondorf had returned, having escaped from the dark prison where the Sages had placed him. This new world was taken completely by surprise, possessing no weapon that could match the strength of the Triforce of Power. This Hyrule was even easier to overthrow than the Hyrule of the past. Still, despite his apparent overwhelming victory, Ganondorf was again faced with one staggering problem: Link and Zelda. The souls of the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny had endured throughout the ages and had now shown themselves again through this young man and young woman. He frowned as he thought about his last defeat and in his mind swore that he would not suffer the same fate again.

_This time will be different. I will be the one to emerge victorious! I will not be shamed by defeat again!_

A large Moblin dressed in ornate armor entered the throne room. He approached Ganondorf and quickly dropped to one knee. He bowed his head and fearfully growled "My lord, your soldiers await your orders. What shall we do about the boy?" Ganondorf stroked his chin for a moment and then declared "We will take no chances this time. The moment he is found tear him limb-from-limb!" The Moblin nodded his approval. Even though he was one of the more intelligent of his kind, he dared not question his master's commands. Questioning Ganondorf's orders was a crime almost always punishable by death. "And what shall we do with the girl, my lord?" Ganondorf thought for a moment and then smiled. "Bring her to me. There are some…preparations to be made." The Moblin nodded again. "By your command it shall be done!" he barked. He then turned and hastily exited. Ganondorf again peered out over the dark world that was his kingdom.

_The stage is set. Now all that remains are the players…_

Back in Ordon, Link was making his way across the ruins that had once been his hometown. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but devastation. Homes had been destroyed, trees pulled down, nothing was left untouched. The roads were littered with wrecked cars and other debris. Link ran down the small town's main street, hoping to find some sign of life somewhere, but the more he looked, the more it seemed like Ordon was now a ghost town.

_Ganondorf must have torn Ordon apart looking for me. I guess he thought I might be here since this is my hometown. What a mess. I can't believe he did all of this over me. How terrible…_

Link's inner monologue was cut short as he suddenly heard a screeching voice call out "I've found him! He's here!" He spun around to find a troop of lizard men descending upon him. Link drew his weapon and his shield. He deflected the stab attempt of the first Lizalfos and cut him across the belly in return. The second one charged at him with its shield in front and tried to knock him down. Link deftly leapt into the air and came down behind the monster. He then thrust his sword backward and sent it through the reptile's midsection. The third and fourth attacked him together. Link dodged the strike of one and kicked the other in the gut, causing it to bend over. He then slashed the throat of its partner before finishing it off with a sword through the back.

Link shook the blood from his blade before returning it to its sheath.

_That made way too much noise. They're still out looking for me. I've got to keep moving._

Checking to make sure there were no others, Link continued running down the road until he was now outside of Ordon. He ran for a while before finally coming to a halt.

_This is going to take forever at this rate. There's got to be a faster way to get there. What can I use to get there quicker?_

It was then Link heard the sound of horse's hooves pounding against the earth. He turned and looked to his left to see a beautiful brown horse galloping towards him. Behind it were three troll-like creatures riding on enormous boars. They appeared to be chasing after it, trying to capture it. As the horse sped towards him Link focused his eyes on the beast.

_Wait a minute, I know that horse…_

As it got closer Link could see that it already had a saddle on it. The moment it came by, he stretched out his arms and jerked himself up onto the speeding animal's back. He then took the reins in his right hand and his sword in his left. One of the trolls came up beside him and tried to strike. Link blocked its sword with his own and stabbed the troll in its side. Another came up beside him and tried the same tactic, only to meet a similar end. Link then found himself riding beside the largest of the three trolls. Judging from his headdress, he must have been their leader. The leader came up beside him and the two began to fight as their mounts continued to race. As the two clashed swords Link quickly found out that this one was much more skilled than his cohorts. He could not outmuscle him nor could he find an opening to strike. The troll grinned at him as they fought, knowing full well that Link was impressed with his swordsmanship.

_There's got to be another way. He's too strong to overpower and he's good with a sword to boot, but there's got to be a weakness somewhere!_

Just then an idea popped into Link's head. After deflecting another attack from the troll he waited until the monster raised its sword again to strike. Then, instead of aiming for the troll, Link drove his blade as hard as he could into the boar. The beast immediately jerked and roared in pain, causing its rider to fly through the air and land hard on the ground below. Stunned, the troll tried to regain its senses and get to its feet. Link quickly leapt off his horse's back and drove his sword right into the troll's spine. He then backed up as the troll flailed his arms wildly before finally falling to the ground and expiring.

Link took a deep breath and sheathed his sword. He heard the plodding of hooves behind him and turned to see the horse walking up. The grateful beast nuzzled Link's face with its nose and whinnied loudly. Link then knew instantly just who this horse was. He laughed and gently pushed it away. "Easy Epona, I'm glad you're alright to."

Epona was the most prized horse that Lon Lon Ranch had. There wasn't a horse around that was faster or had more life in it than Epona. She had taken a liking to Link during his visits to the ranch. Malon had insisted that Link learn to ride horses and Epona was the horse that she chose for him. She proved to be a good choice, as Epona quickly took to Link and the two became fast friends.

Link gently petted Epona on the head. "How'd you get out girl? Malon wouldn't dare let you out, not unless..." Then it hit him. "Oh no…they must have gotten to the ranch!" Epona snorted and nodded her head, as if to respond to Link's revelation. Link quickly jumped back onto the saddle and grabbed the reins. "Epona, take me to Lon Lon Ranch! Hurry!" Epona whinnied in reply and immediately bolted off towards the ranch.

_I have to hurry! Please be safe Malon! Please! _

The door to the throne room swung open and Zelda found herself being drug inside. Two Moblins held her by the arms and only released her once the door had been firmly shut. Zelda glared at them and then turned her attention to the person in front of her. "Ganondorf…" she muttered. The King of Evil gave her a sickeningly sweet smile and began to slowly pace around in front of her. "My dear Zelda, I have brought you here this lovely day to give you a gift." Zelda's face showed her disgust. "Are you going to kill yourself? That would be a great gift." Unfazed by her insult, Ganondorf instead turned his attention to Zelda's attire. "My my, those clothes are filthy aren't they? We can't have you being rescued looking like that now can we?" Zelda looked at her clothes. Sure enough, they were filthy, and they stank terribly. "Wouldn't you like to look nice for Link when he comes? I thought you would so I got something nice for you to wear." Ganondorf then snapped his fingers. Suddenly circles of light begin to whirl around Zelda and she found herself covered in light from head to toe.

When it faded Ganondorf motioned her over to a mirror. Hesitantly, Zelda walked over to the glass. She looked at her reflection and gasped. She was no longer in her old, smelly clothes. She was now dressed in a very elegant and formal royal gown. It was pink and purple in color, with a v-cut in the back, and the crest of Hyrule stitched into it at various places. She now had long white gloves on her hands and forearms. She was also wearing a tiara on her head and earrings that were shaped like the Triforce. Zelda couldn't believe it. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, yet…it looked oddly familiar. Then she remembered. "I've seen this dress before. This is the dress that my ancestor wore the day the Hero of Time defeated you isn't it?" Ganondorf smirked. "Fitting isn't it? Everything is shaping up just like it was that day. I have you here and soon your "hero" will come to rescue you." His voice then turned angry and with his fist he shattered the mirror, causing Zelda to jump. "Only this time things will be different! There will be no rescue! Only death! Then I will have what should have been mine years ago! I will not be denied again!" His eyes glowed red with malice as he ordered the Moblins to seize her again. Upon his instruction, they brought Zelda to a special room near Ganondorf's quarters and locked her in. There she would have to wait until Link's arrival.

Once she was alone, Zelda sat down in a chair near the window. She took a deep breath and buried her head in her hands.

_You promised Link. Please hurry._

Lon Lon Ranch was in sight. Epona galloped with blazing speed closer and closer to the target. Finally, as they drew close enough, Link pulled back on the reigns and eased her to a halt. He then hopped off Epona's back and patted her on the head. "Wait here girl. I'll be back soon with Malon."

Link drew his sword and readied his shield as he slowly crept through the ranch's front gate. The ranch looked just like everywhere else Ganondorf had been. There was destruction everywhere. Stables, chicken coops, barns, all of them looked like they had been ransacked. Suddenly Link heard the shriek of a young woman pierce the air. "No! Leave us alone! Go away!" Link immediately sprinted towards the voice. The voice sounded like it was coming from one of the large barns. He ran inside to find Malon and her father Talon with their backs against a bale of hay. Talon was holding his side as if he had been injured. Link then saw who Malon was screaming at. Standing in front of them was a large figure covered in armor. It held an enormous broadsword in one hand and a shield in the other. It was raising its sword to strike when Link interrupted. "Hey!" he shouted. "Leave them alone! Fight me!" The knight turned and looked at him. It then slowly spun its hefty body around and began to lumber over towards him. Malon saw who had challenged the monster and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Li…Li…Link? Dad…it's Link!" Talon was equally stunned. He called out to the young man between pained breaths. "Be careful Link! He's super strong!" The knight swung its sword hard but Link managed to dodge it barely. As the weapon passed by he felt the wind off it.

_That thing could cut me in two easily! Gotta be careful!_

He rolled to dodge another swing and came up beside it. Link then took his sword and swung it as hard as he could but the blade only ended up bouncing off of its thick armor. In response the knight came around with a backfist that caught Link in the side and sent him flying across the barn. He hit the floor and scrambled back to his feet.

_The armor's too strong. I've got to break through it somehow!_

The impact of the knight's monstrous sword caused the ground to shake beneath him every time it hit. Link continued to duck and dodge, searching for a way to break through the impenetrable armor. However, it didn't matter what he tried, he could not make an effective strike.

_He's got armor everywhere! Where can I hit him!?_

Eventually, the knight threw its shield aside and grabbed it's sword with both hands, making its swings twice as strong and twice as fast. One swing caught Link's shield and ripped it out of his hands, flinging it all the way to the other side of the barn. Malon and Talon tried to cheer him on. "C'mon Link! Don't give up!" Malon cried. Then Talon's voice rang out. "Link! The support beams! Bring the house down on him!" Link looked around and saw what Talon meant. There were beams that supported the loft on each side of the barn. The upper area held a lot of heavy bags of feed as well as various pieces of equipment.

_Ah, good thinking Talon!_

Link began to lure the knight toward the wooden beams. He taunted and shouted at the thing until it finally followed him in. "C'mon, hit me!" Link shouted. The knight roared and swung its sword as hard as it could. Link quickly dove out of the way as the weapon took out several beams at one time. The sound of breaking wood filled the barn. Suddenly the entire loft above the knight came crashing down on him, pinning him to the ground. As the dust settled, Link could see the thing fighting to get back up. However, the weight of all the wood and other debris held him down. Seizing the chance, Link grabbed his sword and jumped on top of the knight's back. He then raised his blade and drove it down between the knight's helmet and armor, effectively splitting its neck in two. There was a horrendous cry of pain and then silence. Link had won.

After getting his shield off the floor, Link helped Malon and Talon out of the barn. They made their way back to their house where Talon dressed the wound he had gotten from the knight. Seeing that her father was okay, Malon walked over to Link. "The moment all of this started happening we immediately closed the ranch." she explained. "It wasn't long though before they came knocking at our door. Those monsters said that their king demanded our horses for use in his army. When we refused they started tearing up the ranch. Dad and I ran and hid. They grabbed every horse they could and took them somewhere. We couldn't stop them. If we had tried they would have killed us. After they had left I thought that we were safe and so we came out of hiding. Turns out I was wrong. That's when that knight found us. He stayed behind I guess to look for us. We'd been dead if you hadn't shown up Link. That thing grabbed my dad and threw him against the wall like he was a ragdoll." Link nodded as he listened to Malon's story. "I'm just glad you guys are okay." he replied. Malon shook her head. "What's going on Link? How did all this happen? It's like something out of a horror movie. Everything's just gone from bad to worse. For one thing, why are you dressed like that?" Link looked down at his green tunic. "It's really a long story Malon. I…" Link wasn't going to tell her anything at first, but then he remembered the pain he had caused by shutting Malon out last time. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

He proceeded to tell Malon everything that had happened in the past few days. Everything about him and Zelda, the visions, the Triforce, Ganondorf, his time with the Hero's Spirit, and even the battle against his shadow. Malon gave him a strange look. "You're serious about all that?" Link shrugged. "I didn't believe it myself at first, at least I didn't want to. It's the truth though Mal. That's what I didn't want to tell you about before. I didn't want to worry you." Malon only stood silent, trying to take in all that Link had said. "So you are a descendant of the Hero of Time and Zelda is a descendant of the Princess of Destiny?" she asked. Link nodded in confirmation. Malon shook her head and laughed quietly. "What?" Link asked. "I never stood a chance." she answered. "It's obvious that you and Zelda were meant for each other. You fell in love with her the moment you saw her didn't you?" Link stood silent. It was true. He knew it in his heart. He loved Zelda the first moment he met her.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I love her." Malon sighed and looked out the window towards Castle Town. "Link, it was wrong of me to be so jealous before. I shouldn't have blown up at you the way I did. I see that now. You know, after I left your house that night, I didn't come to school the next day because I was so hurt inside that I couldn't bear to see you or Zelda. I guess now it was a good thing I didn't go, but still, I shouldn't have been angry at you like that."

After being silent for a moment Malon turned back to her friend and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Link, she's waiting for you. Go to Castle Town, beat Ganondorf, and save her! Save all of us!" Link looked at her in surprise. He then smiled, realizing that Malon had forgiven him for hurting her feelings so badly. "I will Mal. I'm going to put an end to this, once and for all." He then motioned for Malon to follow him outside.

The two went out into the yard where Link motioned for her to wait. Putting his fingers to his lips he whistled as loud as he could. Suddenly the sound of hooves could be heard as Epona came galloping through the yard. "Epona!" Malon shouted. She wrapped her arms around the gentle beast as it came to halt in front of them. Epona nuzzled her in return and happily whinnied. "Well, it's good to see that one of my horses is safe." Malon said. Link grabbed the reins and looked at her. "I need to borrow her Malon, if that's alright. I need to get to Castle Town as fast as possible and right now she's my best way." Malon nodded. "I'd be happy for you to have her Link. Just be careful with her okay?" "Will do." Link said.

With that, Link jumped on Epona's back. He turned to Malon and said "I'll be back Mal. I promise. Zelda and I both!" He then gave the command and he and Epona sped off towards Castle Town. Malon watched as the two of them disappeared into the distance.

_I always knew you were special Link. I had no idea just how special though. You had better come back safe. You and Zelda may be meant to be, but you're still my best friend._

Now riding Epona, Link rode towards Castle Town as fast as the steed's legs could carry him.

_Thank you Malon. You really are a good friend. I know everything will work out for you, as soon as I put an end to Ganondorf!_

His thoughts then turned to Zelda.

_Hang on Zelda! I'll be there soon! I'm on my way!_

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Lair of the Beast

**For You, Anything**

Chapter 12 – Lair of the Beast

Ganondorf, the dark King of Evil, stood in front of a mirror gazing at his reflection. He had removed the old black armor he had been wearing before and had replaced it with a new suit, this one also colored black but with golden ornate designs running across the surface. In his hands he held a large sword. Ganondorf stared at the blade as he gripped it firmly. On his left hand he could see the emblem of the Triforce shining. It had been faint only minutes ago but had grown brighter and was continuing to do so. Not only that, but he could _feel _that another piece of the Triforce was drawing near to him. It was a sensation that he knew very well…and one that he hated. It meant that _he _would soon be here. The evil king closed his eyes as he became lost in his thoughts. Over and over again the same scene ran through his mind. As if he were an outside observer, he watched as a young man in green battled with a boar-like monster more than twice his size. The beast struck with strength and fury that should have destroyed anyone or anything that stood in its way. Yet, somehow, _he _could not be defeated. This boy dodged, blocked, and even struck back against whatever the beast threw at him. No matter what he had to endure, no matter how hard he was hit, the boy always got back up and continued to fight. Finally, the monster could take no more and collapsed to the ground in front of him. His blue eyes full of righteous anger, the young man plunged his sword through the monster's head, dealing the final devastating blow.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, refusing to allow the memory to go any farther. Too many times over the years had he watched this happen over and over again. Too many times had he relived his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time. He grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword.

_I will not lose again. I will not lose what should be mine again! I have the Triforce of Power! I possess the very essence of power! There's no way I can be defeated, by anyone! That boy has no chance against me. He will die by my hand! I swear it! This time I will be victorious and I shall be king! _

_No…_

_I WILL BE A GOD!_

With that vow to himself, the twisted monarch turned and stormed out of the room, his cape flowing behind him. As he made his way through the maze of halls Ganondorf's minions could sense their master's boiling wrath. Hero of Time or not, this Link was not someone their king could afford to take lightly. The entire castle was soon scurrying here and there, trying to prepare for Link's arrival.

Meanwhile, Zelda stood at the lone window in her room looking over the expanse of Castle Town. Outside her door she could hear the sound of nervous guards and other soldiers running through the halls. Link was coming…and they were terrified. The young lady felt her heart thumping in her chest. She was worried about the battle that was about to take place, but also excited at the thought of seeing Link again. As she looked out she suddenly heard a cry erupt from someone in the hall.

"HE'S HERE!"

Zelda leaned out the window as far as she could and looked all around. First to her right and then to her left…and there he was.

Link felt the wind rushing by his face as Epona galloped full speed towards the black castle. In front of him he could see Ganondorf's forces massing at the gate of the structure. As Link got closer he could feel the presence of the two other pieces of the Triforce. One was vile and dark while the other was pure and lovely.

_Zelda! Hang on!_

The young man drew his sword and readied his shield. The monstrous forces in front of him raised their weapons as well and charged at him. Link leapt off Epona's back and soared through the air, landing on the ground right in the middle of his opponents. On all sides, Link was now surrounded by skeletons, Moblins, lizard men, and beasts that resembled werewolves.

Ganondorf stood on his balcony watching the events unfold down below. "So, what will you do now boy?" he said aloud. Zelda's heart and mind raced as she watched the circle of hellish soldiers around Link tighten. Down on the ground, Link watched as the growling monsters began to close in on him. Then, to everyone's surprise, he took his sword and thrust it down into the ground. He then turned and looked at Epona. "Epona! Get away from here! Go back to Malon! Hurry!" Obeying his order, Epona turned and galloped away from the castle at top speed.

Waiting no longer, Ganondorf's forces charged at Link full speed. In response, Link drew his hands to his side and dug his feet into the ground. He began to chant something as a memory flashed across his mind.

_Link parried one blow after another from the Hero's Spirit as the ghostly master attacked again and again. He carefully dodged an attack and retaliated with a stab of his own. To Link's own surprise, his attack hit, causing his blade to plunge through the Spirit's torso, sticking out his back. The Spirit looked down at the sword and then back up at Link. "Very good." he said calmly. "You've managed to land a killing blow on me. However…" The Spirit reached down and pulled the sword out of his chest and handed it back to an again surprised Link. "…if you hope to defeat Ganondorf you must increase your power even more, and a sword is not always the answer." _

_Link sheathed his weapon. "What do you mean?" The Spirit put away his own blade. "You must remember that Ganondorf commands a vast army. There may come a time where you cannot win with just a sword alone. You must call upon something greater!" Link gave him a confused look. "And what would that be?" The Spirit continued, "Ganondorf believes that because he commands the Triforce of Power he holds all of the power of the goddess Din. He is wrong. There is a power that is reserved just for you. It was originally given to the Hero of Time for him to use against Ganondorf's forces. After your ancestor passed away, the goddess entrusted it to me, to hold for a moment such as this. It is a powerful magic, one capable of incinerating everything around you. Use it wisely." The spirit reached out with his hand and touched Link's head. "Now, receive Din's Fire!"_

The thunder of footsteps echoed across the landscape as Ganondorf's troops closed in. With a shout, Link raised his right arm up into the air and clenched his fist tightly. A red flame suddenly appeared around it and then engulfed his entire right arm. Both Ganondorf and Zelda felt Link's power grow tremendously. The air suddenly became very hot and heat waves rose from the young man's body. Then, with another shout, Link slammed his fiery fist into the ground as hard as he could. In an instant, a raging inferno erupted upward from the ground. Charred chunks of earth flew through the air as one massive column of flame after another tore through the dirt. Everything around Link was swallowed up in fire. The screams of Ganondorf's minions pierced the air as they were burned to ashes. Only a few escaped the furious blaze, and they had lost their will to fight after seeing their allies turned to dust. Still, they came at Link with their weapons ready. The young man grabbed his sword out of the ground and met them head on.

Zelda watched from her window as Link struck down one enemy after another. She almost couldn't believe her eyes.

_It's like he's moved into a whole different league!! I've never seen such intensity. I can feel his strength from here. He truly is amazing…_

One minion after another fell to Link's blade until finally no more stood to oppose him. Seeing that there were no other monsters to fight, Link took a moment to catch his breath. Then a voice called out to him from above.

"Link! Link! Up here!"

_That voice! It's Zelda!_

"Zelda! Where are you!?" Link looked up and frantically searched the castle walls until he found a lone window set high on a tower. There he saw a young woman with golden blonde hair looking down at him. "Zelda! Are you okay!?" The girl shouted back "Yes, I'm fine!" Suddenly Zelda heard the door swing open behind her. She turned to see Ganondorf standing in the open doorway, an angry look in his eyes. She screamed out the window again "Link! He's here! HELP ME!" Ganondorf growled at her "There'll be time for you to talk later little girl. Right now I need you to come with me." He then grabbed her and placed a knife to her throat. All Link could see was a hand grab Zelda and put something up to her neck. However, it didn't take long for him to figure out what had happened. Left with no other choice, Zelda quietly followed Ganondorf's lead out of the room. "Be ready. Today you will watch him die." he said through clenched teeth.

Down on the ground, Link charged the massive front door of the castle and shoved against it with all his might. Finally, it gave way and moved just enough for him to slip inside. Wasting no time, he started making his way upstairs towards the top of the castle. Fueled by both anger and adrenaline, Link made short work of anything that stood in his way. Those who were foolish enough to try to stop him met a very quick end.

Link had been in Hyrule Castle before. It was during a field trip that one of his classes had taken in the 10th grade. He remembered how massive the place was and how easily one could get lost in there if he didn't know where he was going. It wasn't any different now. Link found himself running down one hallway after another, going through countless doors, and running up and down one stairway after another, but he saw neither Zelda nor Ganondorf. Finally he came to a stop at the bottom of another stairway.

_This place is so big. I can't just run around here forever. I need to stop and think for a moment._

Link closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. After taking the time to calm himself, an idea popped into his head. He looked down at the Triforce emblem on his hand and began to focus hard on locating Zelda's presence.

_I should have thought of this earlier. If I can feel their Triforce pieces I can find both of them!_

His plan worked. By focusing his mind on their pieces of the Triforce, Link could feel out where both Zelda and Ganondorf were located. Wasting no time, he took off through the castle again.

_Both of them are together alright. The feeling gets stronger as I get closer to them!_

Bounding up stairs and through doorways, Link finally found himself standing in front of a very ornate wooden door. He opened it up and proceeded to enter the castle's Grand Hall, otherwise known as the Throne Room. Link heard the door shut behind him.

"So…you've finally come."

Link looked across the room to find a lone dark figure sitting on a marble throne. He knew who it was instantly.

"Ganondorf…"

The King of Evil rose to his feet and slowly descended the steps leading from his throne to the red carpeted floor. "Where's Zelda!?" Link demanded. Ganondorf only snickered. "This should all look very familiar to you. After all, you have seen this before, or at least a part of you has." Link's eyes darted around the room until something hovering high above them caught his attention. He looked up and gasped. Floating above them was an enormous pink crystal. What caught Link's attention was not so much the crystal itself, but what was inside the crystal.

"Zelda?"

Trapped within the confines of that crystal was Zelda Harkinian. Link could see her looking down at him, her mouth moving with desperate screams, but no sound could be heard. Ganondorf continued to speak, "Everything is just like it was all those years ago Link. Year, after year, after year, I have had to relive the same defeat over and over in my mind. For so long I have had to live with the shame of losing to the Hero of Time. But now…" Ganondorf reached behind him and drew a massive sword from its sheath. "…now is the time when your debts shall be paid. Your ancestor robbed me of what should have been mine! Now I will take it from you! Only then will things be _right…_"

Link glared at him.

"Right? Right? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT WHAT'S RIGHT! Was it right when you killed my classmates!? Was it right when you killed my teachers!? Huh!? Was it!? What about their families!? What about all of the lives that you've destroyed!? You don't care anything about them, do you!?"

Ganondorf grinned and laughed to himself. "The weak are only a stepping stone for the strong. They were _weak_."

That was it.

Link charged forward and the final battle between good and evil began. Never in his life had he been so angry, so furious, so enraged. Zelda watched from her crystal prison as the two men did battle below. The sound of clashing metal rang throughout the hall as the two of them attacked and counter-attacked.

Meanwhile, in the Temple of Light, Rauru and the Hero's Spirit could sense that the battle had begun. Rauru used his magic to open a portal that allowed them to see what was happening. "So Link has engaged Ganondorf…" the old sage whispered. The Hero's Spirit sighed. "I can only hope that I trained him well enough. There wasn't much time for me to teach him. If he fails, then we are all doomed." Rauru turned to the ancient soldier. "I can understand your concern my friend, but the time for worry has long since past. We are at that crucial moment right now. I believe the best thing we can do right now is have faith in Link." The Spirit considered his words as he continued to watch the battle unfold. Despite his inexperience, Link fought like a swordsman that had been training his whole life. He parried, dodged, and attacked with great precision and strength. "Perhaps he can win…" the Spirit said to himself.

_He is the descendant of the Hero of Time…maybe I will see my wife and daughter again…_

Ganondorf jumped back as Link made another swing at him and then performed an attack of his own. Link deftly deflected the blow and the two crossed swords as they tried to overpower each other. Ganondorf found himself somewhat surprised.

_I knew his powers had grown, but not to this level…_

Ganondorf broke off their struggle and jumped backwards through the air. He then raised his free hand and fired a bolt of magic. Link quickly rolled to the side as the energy blew a small crater into the floor and leapt to his feet again. Ganondorf fired more blasts as Link continued to duck and dodge each one. Each time he fired a shot, Link would dodge but also move in a little closer. Finally, after he got close enough, Link rolled forward, just underneath the next blast, and swung his sword upward with all his might. Link's roll had caught Ganondorf by surprise, causing him to not react in time before Link's blade sliced through his armor and left a deep cut all the way across his chest. Ganondorf cried out in pain as Link prepared to strike again. The evil king barely dodged though and retaliated with an elbow to the face that knocked Link to the floor.

The two quickly righted themselves and continued the fight. However, Ganondorf was now losing blood. He grabbed his chest and gasped for breath. "I hate you…I HATE YOU!" He lashed out again, swinging his blade with all his might. Link dodged each ferocious attack, making it apparent that Ganondorf's strength was waning. Link stopped for a moment and stared him straight in the eyes.

"This is over. You're getting weaker by the moment. It's time for you to pay for what you've done." Ganondorf shouted with rage and attempted to raise his sword again. "I WILL KILL Y-"

He looked down as he felt something sharp enter his gut. There was Link's sword, sticking in the front of his body and coming out the back. Link looked at him, his own eyes filled with determination. "I told you this is over. Now die, and never trouble our world again." Link pulled out his sword and watched as Ganondorf collapsed to his knees. "No…this can't be…I…I CAN'T LOSE AGAIN!" His strength leaving his body, the once great King of Evil fell flat on the floor. With every ounce of energy in him he tried to get back to his feet, but his body simply could not obey. "No…no…NO!...NO!!" he screamed. His eyes began to glow an unholy red as all his wrath and malice came to the surface. "IT WON'T END LIKE THIS! I WON'T LOSE AGAIN! I WON'T!!"

Ganondorf let out a roar that rumbled throughout the hall. Suddenly the Triforce emblem appeared on his hand, shining brighter than it ever had before. Both Link and Zelda were then overcome by a terrible power. They could feel an evil presence, one darker than they ever felt from Ganondorf before, appear in the room. The evil master's fallen form suddenly jerked up off the floor and rose up several feet in the air. Ganondorf's eyes changed and became solid white. Link and Zelda watched as a strange yellow light enveloped him. A demonic voice suddenly thundered through the hall.

"PREPARE YOURSELF HERO OF TIME! I AM FAR FROM DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!

Rauru stood watching these events unfold. "Oh no…" His voice was full of fear and trembling. The Hero's Spirit turned to him. "What has Ganondorf done?" Rauru replied in a shaken voice "Ganondorf has truly lost his mind. In his desire to kill Link he has gone too far! Before, when he fought the Hero of Time, he only called upon the Triforce of Power. This time, Ganondorf has merged himself with it! He _is_ the Triforce of Power now!" The Hero's Spirit now understood Rauru's concern. "What!? How can this be!?"

They looked back at the portal and watched as the King of Evil began to transform into a hideous monster. Ganondorf's body grew and twisted as his shape shifted from that of a man to the monstrous boar he had become so many years ago. His muscles bulged with new strength. Link and Zelda watched in horror as it happened. The sheer power Ganondorf was giving off caused the room to shake. It was even strong enough that the magic holding Zelda in her crystal prison gave way, causing it to come crashing to the ground. The crystal broke into pieces the moment it hit the hard floor, freeing Zelda. Link ran over and helped her to her feet. "Zelda! Let's get out of here!" Taking her hand, they started for the door when a bolt of magic struck the ceiling above it and brought large chunks of debris crumbling down in front of it. The demonic voice called out again.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME. BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE!"

The light surrounding Ganondorf began to fade. Link and Zelda turned and watched as the King of Evil's new form descended to the floor below. Ganondorf now stood about twelve feet tall, with the face of a boar, and muscles bulging all over his body. In his hands he held two enormous swords. Zelda spoke, "He looks just like he did in the painting…"

"Yeah…" Link whispered back, "He does…"

The creature raised his weapons and roared so loudly the two of them had to cover their ears. "Ganondorf!" Link cried. The monster stared at him.

"GANONDORF? NO, THERE IS NO MORE GANONDORF."

"THERE IS ONLY GANON!"

**End of Chapter 12**

**Next – Link vs. Ganon: The Final Battle Concludes!**


	13. For You, Anything

**For You, Anything**

Chapter 13 – For You, Anything

Thunder roared overhead and lightning split the sky as the reborn monster Ganon let out an eardrum shattering roar. The amount of power and magical energy emanating from his body was causing the very atmosphere around him to grow violent and angry. In the other floors of the castle, the remaining followers of Ganondorf could feel their master's evil power growing…and they trembled. Moblins looked at one another and remarked about how they had never felt their lord's anger so great. Many of them began to fear for their own lives, and several fled the castle in terror. Outside, the earth began to rumble and shake. Animals and all sorts of other wildlife sought shelter, trying to get away from the source of the awful power.

Link and Zelda watched as the hellish beast bellowed out his vengeful battle cry, clutching his enormous swords in both hands. The rage running rampant through his mind was beyond comprehension. All of his thoughts were focused on one single goal: destroying Link.

His demonic eyes gazed on them and with a grunt, the monster lunged to attack. Link drew his blade and ran to meet the beast head on.

"Stay back Zelda!"

Zelda took cover behind some of the fallen debris and watched as the final battle between the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Power began.

Link and Ganon charged at each other full speed, each one determined to destroy their enemy. Ganon swung both his swords with all his might, aiming right at Link's mid-section. Link nimbly leapt into the air, making both blades pass just beneath him. The second his feet touched the floor again he sprang forward and attempted to drive his blade right through Ganon's stomach. However, Ganon turned at the last moment and Link flew by him. The beast then retaliated with a kick that caught Link in the side and sent him rolling along the floor. He quickly leapt to his feet and readied himself again.

_I can't afford to get sloppy. Looks like he's a lot faster now._

Ganon took the initiative and continued his attack. Link jumped, ducked, and dodged, using every ounce of energy and every muscle in his body to keep from being cut in two. He was avoiding each sword by mere fractions of an inch. The speed at which each blade came and went blew Link's mind.

_I can't believe how fast he is! He's like a machine! He's not getting tired either!_

Ganon's anger only continued to rise with every missed swing. He shouted in frustration, "STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Link dodged the next strike and rolled forward. He then jumped up and swung his sword in an upward arc with all his might. However, his attack missed this time and ended up cutting nothing but air. Ganon laughed at him. "IT WON'T BE SO EASY THIS TIME." Ganon then dropped his swords and grabbed Link with both his hands. Pinning the boy's arms against his body, he proceeded to squeeze the young hero with all his might. To Link, it was like being caught in a trash compactor. He screamed in pain as he felt his bones being pushed and bent in ways they were never meant to be. Ganon then hurled him through the air. Link came to a crash landing on the floor at Zelda's feet.

She immediately rushed to his side.

"Link! Are you alright!?"

Link coughed and grunted as he tried to get back to his feet. "Monster nearly crushed me…" he groaned. Just then they heard the sound of pounding footsteps. The pair looked up to see Ganon again charging towards them. "Get out of the way!" Link cried, trying to protect Zelda. He jumped up and ran back into battle. Ganon was already getting ready to attack. Link raised his shield as the beast rained blows down on him. Each impact of Ganon's swords felt like being hit by a car. Zelda watched as the young man struggled to endure the furious assault. However, Ganon's attacks were relentless, and they only seemed to be increasing in ferocity.

_How long can Link keep this up? Ganon isn't letting up, and he doesn't seem to be getting tired at all! Could this be the Triforce of Power in him?_

Rauru and the Hero's Spirit continued to watch from the Temple of Light. The Spirit turned to him "Isn't there something that we can do? There must be one way that we can help him!" Rauru sighed and shook his head. "Ganon's strength is being supplied by the Triforce of Power now. I don't believe he will ever grow tired or weary. Link however, is not so fortunate. He has the soul of the Hero of Time in him, and while that gives him a great amount of power of his own, it is still no match for the Triforce."

The old sage's eyes scanned the battleground as he tried to think of some way, any way, that he could help Link defeat this hated enemy. His eyes suddenly wandered over to the young lady watching the battle beside the large pile of debris.

Rauru's eyes grew wide.

"What?" the Hero's Spirit said, "What have you found?" Rauru hesitated to answer at first, but finally he spoke. "I may have found a way that we can help him, or rather, Zelda can help him. If it works, like I believe it should, it would give Link such a significant boost of power that he could overpower Ganon easily!"

"Then why are we waiting!?" The Spirit said. "Tell her what to do!"

Rauru turned to him. "I'm afraid it's not that simple…"

"What do you mean?" the Hero's Spirit replied.

Rauru sighed and answered him in a solemn voice, "It would kill her."

Link rolled out of the way as another sword blow came crashing down. He immediately darted forward and with all his might, drove his blade into Ganon's left calf muscle. Ganon roared in pain and stumbled backwards.

"_Here's my chance!"_

Link ran at the monster and leapt into the air. With a shout, he shoved his sword deep into Ganon's gut. The evil king let out another deafening roar and fell to the ground. The moment his body fell, Link ran up to the monster's head.

"Die!"

With all his strength, Link drove his sword through Ganon's skull. Ganon shook and convulsed for a moment before finally lying silent and still on the floor of the throne room. Link stepped back, breathing hard and covered in sweat. He looked over at Zelda and smiled. "It's over…" he managed to say. Zelda ran over and threw her arms around him. "You did it!" she cried joyfully. Link returned her embrace and the two stood there, holding each other in their arms.

The Triforce appeared on their hands.

Link and Zelda looked down and saw the emblem shining brightly on the backs of their left hands. They looked at each other and then looked at Ganon. The same emblem was shining brightly on his left hand as well. Suddenly a bright golden light surrounded Ganon's body.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE SO EASY? WHAT A FOOL YOU ARE! YOU FORGET BOY, I AM THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!"

To Link and Zelda's horror Ganon sat up and returned to his feet. His wounds then instantly healed. "Oh no...No! No!" Zelda cried. Link grit his teeth.

_This is impossible! I just killed him! I put my sword through his head!_

Ganon let out a triumphant shout. He threw his swords to the ground and growled loudly. "FORGET THE WEAPONS. I HAVE A MUCH BETTER WAY TO KILL YOU!" Ganon raised his hands and bursts of magic flew from them and exploded on the ground at Link and Zelda's feet. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her out of the way. A blast exploded beside him.

"ARRRGGHH!"

Link screamed in pain as the magic burned the right side of his body. Zelda watched as he fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

As this was happening, the Hero's Spirit faced Rauru. "Rauru! We must act now! If we do not do something Ganon will kill both of them! You've seen what his power can do! Whatever your plan is, we must put it into action or else all is lost!" Rauru was torn, but unfortunately, he knew that the Spirit was right. Rauru took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Ganon laughed as Link lay on the floor. He walked over and snatched the boy up in his hands. His eyes full of hate and malice, Ganon began to torture him every way his mind could possibly think of. Tears flowed from Zelda's eyes as she watched the man she loved being killed little by little by this monster. "Stop! Stop it! Let him go!" she screamed. Her pleas were lost on Ganon though. He laughed with sadistic glee. He finally had his hated nemesis in his grasp. There was no one that could help him, no one that could save him. Link cried out in pain as his bones were being broken and cracked by the monster's incredible strength.

Zelda shut her eyes, unable to watch any more. Through her sobs she whispered, "Someone help us…anyone…please…"

Just then a voice popped into her head.

_Zelda! Listen to my voice! I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. There is a way that you can save Link, but I warn you, it is very dangerous! I am almost certain that it would kill you!_

Zelda remembered the name Rauru from her conversation with Gaebora. "What is it?" she replied. "I don't care how dangerous it is! Just tell me how I can save him!"

_If that is what you wish, then listen carefully…_

Ganon held Link high above his head and laughed. "HOW DOES IT FEEL? HOW DOES IT FEEL FOR **YOU** TO BE THE ONE TO SUFFER DEFEAT? I'M GOING TO ENJOY EVERY MOMENT OF MAKING YOU SUFFER LIKE I DID!" Link's body hurt all over. His right arm was broken and his left arm didn't feel much better. He also had several broken ribs to boot. Ganon gave a disgusted laugh and tossed Link onto the floor not far from where Zelda stood. He then looked at the young girl. "DO NOT WORRY PRINCESS. IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE YOU JOIN HIM IN DEATH!" Zelda didn't respond. Instead she only stood there silent. After a minute passed she only said the words "So that's what I have to do? I understand."

"YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT?" Ganon asked.

Zelda turned to the monster and raised her hands towards him. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light that flew from her body and hit the eyes of the towering demon. Ganon covered his eyes in pain and fell to his knees. "ARRRGGHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" It felt like a thousand needles had been shoved into his eyes all at once. Ganon thrashed about wildly as he tried to get rid of the pain.

Thanking her ancestor for the temporary burst of power, Zelda ran over to Link and knelt beside him. "Link! Link, listen to me." Link turned his head and peered at Zelda through swollen eyelids. "Zelda…get out of here…find a way out…and get away from this place." His voice was weak and pained. Zelda ran her smooth hands over his face and gently kissed him. "Link, Rauru has told me a way that I can help you. If it works you'll have the strength you need to truly defeat Ganon." Link coughed and took a painful breath. "What is it?" he asked. Zelda didn't answer. She only lowered her head and fought to hold back her tears. It did her no good though. Doing her best to choke back her sobs, she gently placed her hands on Link's chest. "Link, I want you to know that I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. If things had turned out differently…if they…"

She couldn't speak anymore. Her emotions were too strong.

Link looked at her, terribly confused. "Zelda…what are you saying?" The girl leaned down and kissed him again. "Goodbye Link. I'll always love you." Link's eyes opened wide in shock. "What!?" Zelda closed her eyes as a golden light appeared in her body. It moved little by little up her chest and then down her arms. Zelda winced in pain as the light moved farther and farther. She then cried out in agony as the light traveled down her arms and entered her hands.

Link yelled at her again. "Zelda! What are you doing!?"

The light then made the jump from Zelda's hands into Link's chest. Link watched as it traveled across his body and then came to a rest at his heart. The light then faded and disappeared. The moment the light vanished Zelda collapsed to the floor. Link lifted his head and watched as her skin became deathly pale.

"Zelda! Zelda!! Zel-"

Suddenly a power seized Link the likes of which he never felt before. Energy flowed through his muscles and in an instant he felt like every one of his injuries had vanished. Link's body then levitated off the floor and hovered several feet in the air. The boy began to shake all over as he felt the power coursing through him.

_What's…happening…to me!?_

Then Link let out a shout that sounded like a hundred men all screaming at one time. A magnificent white light exploded out of him and filled the room. Never in his life had he felt so incredible, so amazingly…_powerful._

The white light disappeared and Link felt himself return to the floor of the throne room. He looked at his body and at his clothes. Everything about him had been changed. The green tunic that he had worn for so long was now replaced by a light blue one, and blue armor decorated with strange symbols. His brown pants and shirt were now replaced by blue ones. His boots were still brown, but he now wore blue steel gauntlets with red bands running across them on his hands. What Link could not see was the blue cap on his head or that his hair had changed from its normal blonde to completely white. His eyes were completely white as well, and strange red and blue designs had appeared on his face, as if someone had painted them on there.

Link looked at his new appearance in wonder. His muscles bulged with an incredible strength and the young man felt at that moment that he could lift up a mountain and not break a sweat. He looked around for his sword and shield but did not find them. Instead what he found was another blade, one that he did not recognize. It was helix in shape, and the sword was as tall as Link was. He walked over and picked it up. Though the thing looked like it weighed a ton, he found that he could wield it with the greatest of ease. Somehow, he knew that this sword belonged to him.

"Link…Link…"

The sound of a faint voice caught his ear. "Zelda!" Link ran to the girl's side and knelt by her. "Zelda, what's wrong!?" She looked at him and smiled weakly. "You look…so different now. You're much…stronger than you were…before." Zelda spoke between weak breaths, as if she were trying to gasp for air but just not able. Link tried to help her up. "No," she whispered, "It's okay Link. Let me rest." He gently returned her to the floor. "I gave you…the Triforce of Wisdom. Now…you have two Triforces…against Ganon's one." Link's confusion was apparent. "I don't understand!" Zelda smiled. "Link…you have to win. This was…the only way…" Zelda's eyelids began to flutter. "Zelda!" Link said, his voice beginning to choke. She looked at him again. "Link…it's okay. I…love you…always. Save Hyrule…and live…a good life…"

"I love you."

Zelda's eyes closed and her head relaxed. She let out a breath and no longer tried to gasp for air.

A panicked look swept across Link's face. "Zelda! Zelda!" He screamed her name over and over but to no avail. She did not respond. Link stared down at her in total disbelief. "Oh no…oh no…" His voice trembled as the realization of what had just happened hit him. Zelda had given him her piece of the Triforce in order to give him the power to defeat Ganon. However, the strain of being separated from the Triforce, a part of her very soul, was more than she could handle.

Zelda was dead.

At that moment Link looked and saw Ganon returning to his feet. His enraged roars filled the throne room and he breathed out vile curses against Zelda and the Princess of Destiny. His sight restored, he looked down and saw someone kneeling next to the fallen body of Zelda. "WHAT? WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded. Link stood up and turned to him, tears streaming down his eyes. His body began to shake all over, as a new fury filled him, one so intense that he had never experienced anything like it before. "You…" he seethed, "You did this. IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Link flew through the air faster than any human being should be able to and delivered a kick to Ganon that knocked the behemoth on his back. Ganon quickly scrambled to his feet and picked up his swords. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Ganon moved to strike, but this "stranger" was somehow able to dodge each and every one of his attacks as if he were moving in slow motion. Link then jumped into the air again and swung his helix sword across Ganon's face, leaving a clean slash directly across the monster's snout. Ganon bellowed in pain as black blood oozed from the wound.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!?" he cried. Link stared at him. "You don't recognize me? Just a minute ago you were about to kill me. You were going on and on about how you were going to enjoy every moment of making me suffer! Now I'm going to make you wish you did kill me!" Ganon's eyes widened in shock. "NO…IT CAN'T BE! THERE'S NO WAY!" Link looked back at Zelda's lifeless body. "She gave me everything she had. She gave up her life just so I could defeat you. Right now, that's all I care about." He turned back to Ganon, the fury and anger returning to his white eyes. "Now Ganon…I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

The two clashed swords as their fight continued. Ganon struck with all his fury and power, however, this time, it seemed like he could not hit hard enough or fast enough. Even with the Triforce of Power, this new Link was able to block or dodge every attack he made, and Link could tell that his enemy was becoming desperate. Ganon stepped back after having another one of his attacks repelled. "THIS…THIS CAN'T BE! NO! I AM A GOD! THERE IS NO EQUAL TO ME! I AM THE TRIFORCE OF POWER! I AM POWER ITSELF!" Link listened until he could no longer. "Shut up." he said bluntly. "You've killed so many innocent people. You've caused so much pain and sorrow. It's unforgivable." His eyes returned to Zelda and in his mind her last words echoed over and over.

"No more…NO MORE!"

With a mighty shout, Link charged forward. Ganon summoned a ball of magic energy and quickly released it. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" he shouted. Link dodged the blast and then leapt into the air right at the level of Ganon's heart. He then drove his sword straight through the monster's chest. Ganon dropped his blades and fell to his knees. Link pulled his sword out and stepped back, watching the beast writhe in pain. Ganon roared and screamed curses at Link as blood spilled out of his gaping wound. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SHOULD BE KING! I SHOULD BE RULER OF HYRULE!" Link ignored the monster's foul cries and raised his blade above his head. Gripping it with both hands, an incredible energy surrounded the blade and soon it glowed all over with a great divine power. "Goodbye Ganon." he said. "May the goddesses have mercy on you." Link then swung the blade, firing an arc of divine power straight at Ganon. Ganon screamed in terror as the energy cut him in two. The blast then destroyed the wall behind him and brought it crumbling down to the floor, leaving a gaping hole that overlooked the rest of the castle and Hyrule.

Ganon collapsed to the floor, no longer moving or screaming. Link watched and waited to see if he would rise again.

This time he did not.

Sensing that his enemy was defeated, Link dropped his blade and sighed. The transformed state that he had entered into faded away, leaving him in his old green tunic. He then went over to Zelda and sank to the floor. Sitting beside her, he reached down and lifted her up, cradling her against his chest. He looked down at her, and memory after memory of her came to his mind. They had only known each other a little while, but in reality, they had known each other for a lifetime. Tears ran down his face as he held his beloved in his arms.

"Zelda…you can't be gone…you can't be gone…"

Link could hold his sorrow back no longer and there he wept as he held Zelda against him. His grief was beyond anything ever felt before by man. For this was not just the mourning of one man, but of two. In his soul, Link could feel the sadness of the Hero of Time, as he to had been forced to watch his beloved die.

"Zelda…I love you to."

And in that spot two souls grieved the loss of the one they cherished most.

Rauru and the Hero's Spirit watched as Link suffered. Rauru lowered his head. "What a terrible price she paid. This is a tragedy indeed." The Hero's Spirit agreed. "Such is the nature of war. There are those that must make the ultimate sacrifice so that others may live. Zelda made that sacrifice today, but it is the ones that she leaves behind who suffer the most." There was a moment of silence as the two of them watched the scene before them. Ganon had been defeated, but with what had transpired they found it difficult to feel any joy.

Suddenly Rauru gasped. "Look my friend! Look!" The Hero's Spirit jerked his head up and peered at the portal. "By the goddesses…I don't believe what I'm seeing!"

Link felt a strange warmth covering him. He turned his head and looked behind him. What he saw made him gasp as well.

Hovering in the air just a few feet in front of him was the completed Triforce. All three golden pieces were now together, just as the relic had been when it was first created, before Ganondorf invaded the Sacred Realm and stole the Triforce of Power. A pleasant, soothing voice suddenly filled the room.

_Link Forrester, I am the spirit of the Triforce. You have done what no other has ever done before. You are the sole possessor of all three pieces of the Triforce: Power, Wisdom, and Courage._

Link carefully sat Zelda down and turned to kneel before the Triforce. The ancient relic continued to speak.

_You were born into this world with the Triforce of Courage in your heart, and you have proven yourself worthy of it through the adversity you have faced. You received the Triforce of Wisdom when it was given to you by its holder. You have proven yourself worthy of it by the ingenuity you showed in defeating your foes. You then received the Triforce of Power when you defeated the final enemy, the one who had abused my power for far too long. You have shown great strength through all your trials Link, and you are indeed worthy of it as well._

Link didn't know what to say. Somehow, he felt that it would be better to not say anything.

_When someone is deemed worthy of all three parts of the Triforce they are given the chance to have any one wish granted. You now have the chance Link to reshape the world however you would like. What is your wish?_

Link's head shot up. "I get a wish? Anything I want?"

_Yes, whatever your heart's desire is will be yours._

Link began to think. This was the most important decision he would ever make in his life. Here he had one chance to change everything. He could literally make the world into whatever he wanted it to be. Most likely he would never get another chance like this ever again.

After several minutes passed Link finally raised his head and stood to his feet. "I've made my decision."

_What is your wish then?_

Link took a deep breath. "Please restore the world to the way it should be. Undo the damage that Ganondorf has been responsible for and give us all a world free from evil. Let us live in a world that doesn't have to fear another tyrant like him ever rising up again." He looked down at the body of Zelda. "A world…where life isn't cut short. Please…give us our lives back."

The Triforce remained silent for a moment before answering.

_You have made a good wish Link. Your heart is pure and you desire a world of purity as well. I will be happy to grant this wish for you._

The Triforce began to shine bright and its light grew brighter and brighter. Link shielded his eyes as the light soon became too great to look at. Suddenly there was a loud boom and Link felt an intense wind sweep through the room. He then opened his eyes to find that the Triforce was gone.

_What just happened? Did it do anything? Is my wish granted?_

"Link?"

The voice that he heard right then made his heart nearly crash through his chest. Link spun around and couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing behind him, looking as normal and beautiful as when he first met her, was Zelda Harkinian.

Link ran to her and wrapped her up in his arms. Zelda did the same and two held each other tightly, tears of joy streaming down their faces. "I thought you were gone forever." Link said, trying not to cry. "You brought me back." Zelda said with a smile. She spotted Ganon's foul corpse. "Is Ganon dead?"

"Yes," Link said. "It's over Zelda."

"It's all finally over."

Words could not have described right then the happiness the two of them felt. To once again hold each other in their arms, knowing that never again would some monster threaten them, was the greatest feeling in the world right then.

Zelda turned her head and saw the huge hole left behind by the battle. "Link, look!" Link turned and the two ran towards the opening. Zelda pointed to the sky. Up above, the blood red color that had covered the air for so long was now beginning to fade and it wasn't long before it returned to its normal blue. The pair looked at each other and jumped up and down in celebration. At that moment, all around Hyrule, every trace of Ganondorf's existence was being removed. Every bit of damage that he had caused, every life that he had taken in his mad quest for revenge and power, was now being restored.

People came out of hiding to watch what was taking place. They filled the streets of their towns and cities again and celebrated with each other as the world returned to the way that it was meant to be. All of Ganondorf's minions faded from existence right before their eyes. There was cheering and laughter as people realized that their freedom had been won. They had no idea who their savior was, but they were nevertheless grateful.

Back in the Temple of Light, Rauru and the Hero's Spirit watched as the world celebrated Ganondorf's defeat. Rauru smiled at his old friend and laughed out loud. "This is certainly the greatest day that I have ever witnessed. Evil is gone forever!" The Spirit nodded in agreement with him. It was then that a strange feeling came over him. The Hero's Spirit looked down at his skeletal frame and saw that it was vanishing. "Rauru, my curse has been lifted! At last, I am free to leave this world!" Rauru smiled and nodded happily. "Then go my friend! You have earned your rest! None of us will ever forget you!" With those words the Hero's Spirit faded from sight and disappeared forever.

At that moment a man appeared in the great plains of Heaven. In front of him he saw a house, and outside of that house a young woman and a little girl were playing together. The two of them then saw the man and ran to meet him. The man did the same and immediately picked up the little girl in his arms. "Daddy!" she cried happily. He embraced the little one and wept joyfully. He then turned his attention to the young woman standing before him. The man sat the little girl down and wrapped his arms around the woman. They said nothing, as no words could express what they were feeling then. Instead they only kissed and both of them continued to cry tears of happiness at their reunion.

_Thank you Link…and Zelda. Thank you so much._

Link and Zelda made their way out of the castle and were awe struck by the scene playing out around them. Everywhere they looked the streets of Castle Town were full of joyful citizens. TV screens showed the same thing, shot after shot of jubilant families being reunited and whole towns suddenly being restored to their proper states.

The crowds suddenly pointed behind the duo. Link and Zelda spun around and saw what they were pointing at. Hyrule Castle, which had become Ganondorf's dark citadel and had suffered intense damage as a result, was being restored before their very eyes. Magically, stone after stone was being put back in place and the building changed back from an evil black color, to a glorious white.

It was at that moment that Link and Zelda felt themselves being surrounded by the magic power. They watched as their clothes suddenly changed. No longer were they in their ancestor's outfits, but they were now wearing their normal street clothes again, the outfits they were wearing the day they first met.

Link smiled and looked into Zelda's violet eyes.

"I love you." he said.

Zelda smiled back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you to."

Their lips then met once again in a kiss, a kiss that been delayed for far too long. They swore right then that nothing would ever again separate them, and indeed, nothing ever would.

Right then, if they had had the eyes to see them, Link and Zelda might have noticed another couple standing not far from them. The man was dressed in a green tunic with a brown shirt underneath that and brown pants and boots. He had a floppy green cap on his head. The lady wore a pink dress and a crown on her head. They looked at the two teenagers as they showed their affection for one another and laughed to themselves. The two of them then shared a kiss of their own. Then, hand in hand, they walked off into the distance, where they eventually faded away into the new morning sky.

Link took Zelda by the hand. "Let's go home."

Zelda nodded. "Yeah…home."

Indeed, the world was as it should be.

**The End**


End file.
